Ezra's trust
by Ezra x Sabine
Summary: Ezra does something stupid on a mission and almost dies, Ezrabine. (first fanfiction so sorry for messy stuff, all feedback is wanted)
1. maybe the start Or the end?

"EZRA GET HERE NOW!" Hera yells out as everyone looks over to see a smirking Ezra walk through the Ghost's cargo hold and hallway. As Ezra walks into the Ghost's cockpit the only sound that could be heard in the Ghost was Hera yelling, "EZRA YOU NEARLY DESTROYED CHOPPER AND THE PHANTOM!" "Listen Hera I didn't mean to I'm sorry…" Ezra started but was cut off by Hera again yelling at him. After about an hour Ezra walks out of the cockpit as Zeb, Kannan, and Sabine glare daggers at him. Ezra's face drops into a sad frown, Sabine then realises that no one cared that **HE** nearly died.

*flashback starts*

"Ok Ezra. You will pilot the Phantom 2, Chopper go with him, while Sabine, Kannan, Zeb, and I will get the data chip, and when I give the signal Travuth you will swoop in and pick us up. Got it?" Hera asks sternly "YES HERA" Ezra responds aggravatedly. As the Ghost exits hyperspace, they all see about ten, star destroyers Ezra detaches the Phantom from the Ghost as he starts to attack the star destroyers, to get their attention as planned. As the Ghost lands in the hanger-bay of a star destroyer Sabine, Kannan, Zeb, and Hera run out of the Ghost and Travuth flies out and back into space. Sabine plants an emp detonator on a locked door and counts down "5… 4…" "Hurry up with it" Zeb half snaps, "1… NOW!" Sabine yells as they charge into a room full of death troopers, the sound of blaster fire cuts through the air, as the battle deepens…

(meanwhile in space)

A large burst of red and orange energy erupts on the side of a star destroyer as about ten interceptor class ties fly out of a burning star destroyed, Chopper beeps violently at Ezra about the ties "Yeah I see 'em" Ezra growls as one fires a proton torpedo at the left engine of the Phantom 2 causing Ezra to loose control for a second. The Phantom 2 starts to steer straight into a star destroyers bridge, but Ezra just manages to pull up as do six of the interceptors, but four weren't as lucky and crash into the bridge destroying it, as the star destroyer starts to tip down...

(back on the star destroyer)

…The last death trooper charges out into the open and starts to fire at Sabine, Sabine just manages to avoid them by rolling out of the way but, as Sabine stands back up a laser hits her shoulder, Zeb lands a shot in the head of the death trooper killing them instantly, as Sabine stands back up. "I got the data lets go!" Kannan yells from a terminal as they run back to a hanger and call for Travuth. A crackle then a light hum can be heard from behind them as a cold voice asks, "Going so soon?" and we turn to see a new inquisitor start to walk towards Kannan, scraping their lightsabers blade across the floor leaving a trail behind from where the blade cut. Kannan charges the inquisitor and their blades lock in an X shape as storm troopers start to run into the hanger, Kannan goes to strike the inquisitor with a downward slash, but they just block it and kick Kannan back. The Ghost flies in and fires the nose gun at the inquisitor blasting the imperials back as the crew hop on the Ghost and fly into the battle going on in space…

(with Ezra)

Another bolt scrapes the top of the Phantom "Chopper this going to be risky, but we might live!" Ezra yells to Chopper, as he enters a large space between two halves of a destroyed star destroyer and then into the destroyer it was a tight fit, but he made it as did one last interceptor. "Ezra hold on we're about to shoot it down" Hera yells into the comms, "I got it Hera!" Ezra growls, as he flips the ship around and both, the Phantom 2 and the interceptor start to fly at each other neither backing down, the interceptor fires a torpedo at the Phantom 2 but it only hits the tip of the fin (still doing a lot of damage) Ezra smirks and opens fire on the interceptor destroying it almost instantly, before re-docking with the Ghost.

*flash back ends*

As Ezra walks back to his room and locks himself in, as he leans back on the door slowly sliding to the ground, holding his knees to his chest and burying his face in his knees, as he lets out a few sobs. Ezra finally stops sobbing and hears a chime at his door, he opens it with tears in his eyes to find Sabine at the door. "What do you want!" Ezra sadly growls, "Can I come in?" Sabine asks, Ezra just stares thinking for about a minute until he tells her with pain in his voice, "F-fine Sabine" as Sabine walks in and they both sit on the floor, "Look. Ezra I'm sorry. I'm glad you're safe and un-hurt, just give the others time and they say the same I'm sure of it…" Sabine starts but is cut off by Ezra telling her "Thank you" as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and after a second Sabine returns the hug, and Sabine stays with him and they both fall asleep with Sabines head resting on Ezra's shoulder, and Ezra's head resting on Sabines head, as well as Sabine's hand wrapped around Ezra's neck. The next morning Hera walks into Ezra's room to apologise, but doesn't find him in bed, she looks around and see's Sabine and Ezra resting next to each other and smiles as she walk's out the room and into the cockpit. "Well is he there? We need to apologise for what we did and said to him" Kannan says, "Yes but give him some time" Hera tells him, "Also where's Sabine?" Zeb and Kannan ask, "It doesn't matter" Hera tells them. "Well Ezra, Sabine and Travuth have training so **IT DOES** MATTER" Kannan snaps. "GIVE THEM SOME TIME!" Hera yells, as they hear a door open and see both Ezra and Sabine walk out of Ezra's room smiling. Travuth's happy expression changes to anger and sadness.


	2. A fight

(**I would just like to recommend the fanfictions, injured, and love in the rebellion they are a good Series)**

Ezra is meditating in his room, when there's a flash of light he looks around and sees, no one is there he walks out into the common area and he looks over to see Sabine and Travuth kissing, Ezra frowns and looks around. "EEZZRRAA!" a croaky voice growls Ezra turns around and it all goes black.

**Ezra's p.o.v**

I look around and it's black, except for a dull red glow coming from my left hand. My normally green blade was crimson, I drop it but as soon as I do I burst into tears as I look down. I drop to my knees and grab a dying Sabine in a hug, I pull her up to my chest with tears flowing out my eyes. Sabine grabs one of my hands and as she does I see a blue glow from my side I put Sabine back down and as soon as I do the blue glow goes away, and then it re-appears in my chest, I look down in pain to see a blue saber blade in my chest, it again goes away as I barely manage to stay on my knees, as Zeb picks up Sabine and runs back to the Ghost.

**No one's p.o.v  
"**EZRA! EZRA. HELLO!" Sabine growls at Ezra. Ezra looks around and realizes he's on the Ghost and it wasn't real, "Y-Y-Y-yes?" Ezra asks with a shaking voice as a tear runs down his cheek "what's wrong?" Sabine questions, "I thought I killed y-y-you. I'M SO SORRY" Ezra cries out as he tackles Sabine in a hug, since Ezra threw himself at Sabine in a hug, and both Sabine and Ezra fall to the floor both chuckling for a minute, before Sabine sits up asks "What do you mean you killed me!?" "I-I-I just struck you down, but I got what I des…" Ezra also sits up and starts but is cut off by himself starting to sob. Sabine hugs him not knowing what else to do, Ezra chuckled as he returned the hug and they stayed like that for about 10 minutes until, Travuth and Kannan walked into Ezra's room to find him and Sabine, when Kannan and Travuth enters they see Sabine and Ezra lying next to each other, one of Sabines arms was around Ezra's shoulders and her head resting on his chest. "Ahem. We have training guys so hurry" Travuth growls with great anger, "Oh right!" both Ezra and Sabine say as they get up and pull away from each other blushing.

***ONE HOUR LATER***

Ezra and Travuth are duelling with the training sabers that Kannan and Zeb made. Travuth goes for an overhead slash and Ezra blocks it and goes for a side slash and Travuth blocks it, this goes on for an hour. Sabine and Kannan walk away to get some supplies, as soon as they were out of sight Travuth gets into a X saber lock with Ezra and only uses one hand, so Ezra is able to get closer but as soon as he starts to push back Travuth, Travuth uses his free hand to punch Ezra in the stomach Ezra drops his saber and stumbles backwards. Travuth pulls out his light saber, and pushes the white blade into Ezra's left shoulder, Ezra screams out in pain as Travuth pulls out the blade and Ezra punches Travuth not holding back square in the nose breaking it with his right fist, Travuth stumbles backwards and trips on a rock, dislocating his right arm, blood pouring out of his nose as Hera, Zeb, Kannan and Sabine run over, to see a hurt Travuth with blood pouring out his nose and Ezra standing there just staring at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO EZRA!" both Hera, and Kannan growled, "Kannan. I don't think..." Sabine and Zeb tried to explain, but Hera and Kannan just run over to Travuth and start to carry him to the med bay. Zeb and Sabine were going to follow Hera and Kannan, but a loud **thud** was heard as and they all look over to see Ezra faint and drop to the ground landing straight onto a rock leaving a large gash on his head.

***one week later***

Ezra was lying on a bed in the med bay of Atollon he hadn't woken up yet, it was very late at night and Hera walks in to see, Sabine sitting on the end of the bed holding Ezra's hand pleading with him to wake up. "Sabine. Honey you need to go get some sleep…" Hera started but was cut off by Sabine sobbing and telling her "NOT… UN-UNTIL EZRA WAKES UP!" as Hera walks back out Sabine breaks down crying, Sabine had grown close to Ezra since Kannan went blind he had blamed himself for what happened but not anymore, then Travuth came, and Ezra and Travuth hated each other but neither did anything. Sabine finally fell asleep lying next to Ezra with her arm wrapped around Ezra's neck, and her head resting on Ezra's chest.

***one month later***

Sabine once again started sobbing as they were told by a medic "Ezra most likely wouldn't wake up again but we would keep him there for one more month" Travuth grinned, but only Sabine saw it as she sobs harder, every one left the room except Sabine who was holding Ezra's hand in both of her hands, pleading again for him to wake up and telling him "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" as soon as she started she felt his hand tighten its grasp on her hands, she smiled as he opened his eyes and askes "did you think I would leave you. Sabine?" Sabine giggled as she leapt onto him in a hug the both laughed as Sabine lied down next to Ezra after awhile they both fell asleep, Sabine's arm around Ezra's neck and her leg was wrapped around Ezra's waist pining him down and Ezra's hand around Sabines waist. The next morning the Ghost crew walked into the med-bay to see Ezra awake and Sabine sitting next to him with her arm wrapped around Ezra's neck. "KID!" the whole crew (except for Sabine and Travuth) yelled to Ezra happily as they all joked before after an hour, they all left before Sabine and Ezra were the only ones left in the room, and Ezra askes "so. Sabine what does Ni k-kar'tayl ga-gar d-darasuum mean?" but as soon as he said that Sabine's face went redder than a tomato. "Uhh… well it means that I l-l-lo…" but cut herself off, she did love Ezra but didn't want to date yet since she had never dated in her life, and what if Ezra didn't feel the same way anymore he had stopped flirting with her after Kannan went blind. "well Ezra it means I-I-I…" Sabine starts…


	3. love sparks

**(I would just like to say that it says "Travuth grinned, but only Sabine saw it as she sobbed harder." But I will make the story easier to read. Also, I would like to say no one on the Ghost crew have seen Travuth without his Mandalorian helmet or hood that makes it harder to see what he looks like, on, but rarely wears his Mando armour, and no one ever asks or tries to see him without the hood.)**

"Look Kannan we have to do something to make it up to Ezra!" Hera tells Kannan

***flashback***

"Hera you know that your beauty is so bright I need this mask over my eyes, right?" Kannan attempts to flirt with Hera,

"What's the force telling you about this outcome?" Hera playfully asks

"Well… something is stopping my force powers. But I don't know what it is?... I mean I can use the force but it's hard to sense something, and I can't connect with Ezra via the force like someone or something is blocking me out" Kannan informs Hera with annoyance

"Well love maybe I could help you with the force stuff?" Hera asks with a seductive tone.

"Hey lovebirds we got the supplies so let's get back to training!" Sabine tells Kannan with eagerness.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Zeb asks

"Well nothing…" Sabine starts but is cut off by a large scream.

As Hera, Kannan, Zeb, and Sabine run back to the training field to see Ezra break Travuth's nose and, Travuth fall back dislocating his right arm as Sabine and Zeb tries to explain that Ezra wasn't entirely in the wrong for what happened but at first they ignore Zeb, and Sabine as they run to Travuth they pick him up and start to head to the med-bay, but as they walk past Ezra, every one hears a thud as they look back to Ezra, and see him faint as blood stains his left should and, pours out of a gash over his eye…

***flashback ends***

"…I-I-I… well it means… that I-I-I… I want you to wake up" Sabine sputters out with a nervous look on her face,

"Hmm… well I think that…" Ezra starts but halts, after seeing how nervous Sabine was, "that you are telling the truth" Ezra lies, but knows that Sabine will tell him when or if. She's ready.

(with Kannan, Hera, and Travuth.)

"Come on guys, Ezra will be fine" Travuth growls as he looks around the streets of Lothal.

"We. Have. To. Do. Something. To make. It up to Ezra. Plus, it's his birthday" Hera growls, as both Hera and Kannan stare back at Travuth with shock and confusion,

"Maybe this. Or will it be better to get something else?" Kannan asks Hera, slightly confused.

"Well. Love. We might want to think harder, since well… it's a…" Hera starts,

"I think it's good" Travuth growls as Kannan looks down at it,

"Hera's right. I don't think it's good, after all it's a teddy bear meant for little kids" Kannan responds looking at the storeowner and putting it back on the merchant stand.

Hera, Kannan, and Travuth walk over to a stand and Hera looks at the stand and tells them "It's perfect…"

(back with Ezra, and Sabine)

"Hey Sabine. What's the day?" Ezra asks as he hops out the med-bay bed and he and Sabine walking out of the med-bay.

"Empire Day. Why?" Sabine asks/answers, forgetting why Empire Day was special to Ezra, as she puts a hand on Ezra's shoulder as he turns around, and looks Sabine strait in the eyes,

"well I guess that means I'm 16…" Ezra starts and chuckles, "…And I didn't miss it" Ezra finishes as Sabine's happy expression drops to one of, fear and nervousness.

"E-E-E-Ezra I-I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Sabine starts, but is cut off by Ezra

"Don't worry 'bout it..." Ezra starts and after a second, finish's with "…'Bine" making Sabine blush a little.

Sabine, and Ezra walk into the cafeteria line get their food and sit down at a table in the back of the cafeteria and start talking.

"So, Ezra. What do you think of my new hair colour?" Sabine asks eagerly staring at Ezra waiting for his response,

"Uhh…" Ezra starts, and stares at Sabine's hair, it was now a dark purple and magenta and was now just longer than her shoulders, "it's beautiful. I love it" Ezra answers, while mentally kicking himself for what he said.

"what was that Ezra?" Sabine playfully asks while blushing,

"I-I-I s-said your hair is beautiful." Ezra answers while blushing and mentally kicking himself again, as Sabine and him finish their meals, as they reach an empty hallway Sabine wraps her arms around Ezra's neck, and pulls their faces closer as their lips collide, after about a minute of kissing Sabine pulls back to catch her breath.

"Happy birthday Bridger" Sabine tells Ezra happily. after about ten minutes the Ghost lands back on Atollon, as Sabine, and Zeb are told by Hera about the gift. As they all give it to Ezra and he opens it to find a holo-disk, with a photo of him and the Ghost crew downloaded on it, with a note that says, 'your new family'

"do you like it?" Hera asks,

"That's the second-best gift I got for my birthday" Ezra responds while looking at Sabine and they both blush,

and Travuth just looks angry again but calms down, after remembering the rant he got and how he was told not to hurt Ezra or he would be locked in their prison on Attalon for attacking a commander. But no one else knew why they both blushed,

as Ezra turns off the holo-disk he tells them "it's awesome!" with great happiness.

"ALERT. WE HAVE INCOMING SQUAD CLEAR THE LANDING ZONE!" a commander on the intercoms yells, and we all run off the landing zone and see a squad of Y-wings start to crash land into the ground, and they skid across the ground, and a woman in a pilot suit jumps out and runs to Ezra as they both hug each other, and at first they thought that they were dating, as Sabine's heart dropped, before Ezra let's go.

"DES YOU'RE BACK! How was the mission" Ezra asks with great happiness as Sabine's heart rises again as a smile creeps onto her face,

"Uhh… well…" she starts but is cut off by Ezra,

"what about Ed?" Ezra asks as his sister's happy expression changed to one of sadness,

"uhh… Ezra he w-w-well he…" Ezra's sister starts again but stops, as tears form in Ezra's eye.

"DES! WHAT HAPPENED?!... PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T…" Ezra starts and cuts himself of as he sobbed "PLEASE HE DIDN'T DID HE?!" Ezra asks with terror as tears run down his cheek and he falls to his knees, arms just dangling.

***flashback***

**(Ezra is 7 and Des and Ed are 12)**

"Hey Ezra, what did your mom tell you about you, and your Des coming over to my place?" Ed asks with a smile

"yeah... fine" Ezra tells him with happiness

"COOL! Uhh..." Ed tells Ezra.

(6 years Later)

"Ezra, Des!" Ed yells down the alleyway

"HeY EzRa!" a voice from the shadow says as Ed looks to see Ezra sitting there

"Des. NO." Ezra growls before anyone can ask anything.

"Hey Des?" Ed starts "…uhh I am going to a rebellion to try and help kids like us… I was wondering if you would help me with this?" ed finishes

"YES!" Des yelled with excitement as a tear ran down Ezra's face.

"Ezra come with us we could have a new family" Des tells Ezra.

"NO, I WON'T I DON'T, don't..." Ezra starts "PLEASE WE'RE FAIMILY! ME! YOU!, Ed" Ezra growls as a tear rolls down his cheek, as they hear someone say "what are you doing here?" they all sprint into a field chased by storm troopers until they make it to a ship that looks like the Ghost, but Ezra is pulled back by a trooper, as both Des and Ed look back before, Ed comms the Ghost pilot as the ship flies off leaving Ezra with the troopers. The ramp starts to close but,

"I HATE YOU!" Ezra growled.

***Flashback ends***

**"**The last thing I-I-I said to him was 'I HATE YOU' and he's gone!" Ezra sobbed "Des I'm sorry f-f-for telling you I hated you" he tells her

the Ghost crew and Des stare at each other and Des tells Ezra "it was my fault not yours"

as Sabine kneels down next to Ezra and hugs him while whispering "it's ok I'm here with you and so is everyone else too" and Ezra wrapped his arms around Sabine in a hug, as he stopped sobbing and they stayed there for a few seconds, as the rest of the Y-wing pilots got out and walked to Des.

**two hours later**

as Ezra is sitting on his bed, he hears a knock at the door, "Hey Ez. Can you help me with this?" Sabine asks through the door,

"fine come in" Ezra tells Sabine,

As soon as the door opens Sabine bolts in, as the door shuts Sabine grabs both sides of Ezra's face and pulls him closer again, as their lips meet again and they kiss for a minute, and then they both pull away to catch their breath, and as soon as Hera walks in, Hera smirks

"PLEASE DON'T TELL THE REST OF THE CREW!" Sabine pleads as Hera starts to walk closer,

"why not what's so scary about them knowing?" Hera asks with intrigue

"I don't want them to know yet" Sabine tells Hera

**on Lothal with the Ghost one week later after failed mission. at night**

**"**KID WE NEEDED YOU TO STAY HIDDEN!" Kannan growls

**"**WELL MAYBE IF **YOU** WERE MORE CAREFUL IT WOULDN'T BE THAT HARD TO STAY HIDDEN!" Ezra yells at the top of his lungs into Kannan's face as Ezra storms out of the Ghost and vanishes." EZRA WAIT!" Des yells out to Ezra.

"COME BACK HERE EZRA!" Kannan yells

As Ezra walks further away, he hears a buzz and then a hum as the dark cold night turns to a warm and dim red glowand he turns around before a crack is heard and it all goes black…

**the next morning**

"EZRA PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sabine and Des Yell with sadness in her voice

"SABINE, DES, HE WILL COME BACK WHEN HE'S READY" Kannan, and Travuth growl, as Sabine breaks down, tears streaming down her face,

as Kannan fells something in the force, pain, anger, sadness and joy. As Kannan stumbles back and Sabine falls to her knee's in pain, tears covering her cheeks as Hera runs over to comfort her and Zeb runs over to Kannan.

"The kid he's hurt but how did Sabine feel it?…" Kannan starts but cuts himself off "Ezra the Inquisitors. ARRRGHH!" Kannan starts but screams in pain as he holds his hands on each of his ears as if to stop what he heard, as he drops to his knee's _ARRRGHHHHHH KANNAN HELP_! Some pleads with him through the force. _HELP ME KANNAN…_

**With Ezra**

"SUBMIT OR DIE…" a new Inquisitor screams as he kicks a huddled-up Ezra into a wall, blood oozing out a cut on Ezra's cheek. "… no. no. no, you won't die. miss wren will die at your hands! Because you didn't do anything to help her. Travuth wants get Sabine, but we don't want him to get that or miss wren might live and what fun would it be if we didn't punish you." the Inquisitor snaps

"NOO!.. I-I-I WON'T LET YOU" Ezra stutters back as he is thrown into another wall by the force…


	4. breakout plan

"well Bridger. If you won't tell me where Sabine Wren is willingly then… I will just have to lure her to us!" the Inquisitor snarls through his black and silver Mandalorian helmet, as he pulls out a saber hilt from under his black robe allowing, for a second, Ezra to see his tunic, that looked a lot like what jedi wore but was black instead of tanned cream. "BUT FIRST LET US HAVE SOME FUN!" the Inquisitor snaps as he ignites his saber, as a dim eerie red glow fills the holding cell of the star destroyer as it exits hyper space.

"I'LL NEVER… TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Ezra screams as blood pours out the side of his mouth, his right hand clenching the left side of gut as blood stains his right hand and shirt, as Ezra gets back up onto his knees, still clenching his side as he looks at the Inquisitor. The crimson blade is pressed up against Ezra's scarred left cheek as Ezra lets out a scream of pain, the blade presses into Ezra's cheek as blood starts to pour out of his left cheek before the inquisitor deactivates his blade and steps back as Ezra chuckles.

"what's so funny Jedi?" the Inquisitor hisses at Ezra, as Ezra stops chuckling he wipes the blood away from his left cheek with his arm.

"well… I-I-I find it funny that you think I'll break" Ezra chuckles as the Inquisitor removes his hood and throws his helmet to the ground, to reveal a teen that looks a lot like Ezra but with black hair with green streaks through it, and sick yellow eyes as the Inquisitor steps forward and Ezra flinches back the Inquisitor smiles,

"ohh… you don't get it Ezra. We're going to Fortress Inqusitorius. Jedi go in… Inquisitor's come out." The Inquisitor snarls as he uses the force to throw Ezra into a wall.

"I WILL NEVER… JOIN YOU!" Ezra sputters as he is thrown across the room into a wall as Ezra falls to the ground as blood streams out of Ezra's right arm and chest, as Ezra gets on his arms and knees as he coughs up blood.

"OH… I HOPE YOU DON'T… NOT YET. YOU'LL WATCH SABINE DIE THEN WE WILL SEE ABOUT YOUR LIFE!" the Inquisitor yells at Ezra as, Ezra passes out and his body crashes to the floor. the last thing he hears is

"YOU. ARE WHY SHE WILL DIE!" the Inquisitor snarls, as he plunges his crimson blade into Ezra's gut. As blood stains the front and back of Ezra's shirt, as he gasps for breath.

**(with the Ghost)**

"HERA, WE TRIED EVERY WHERE WE HAVE TO ASSUME THE WORST" Travuth growls at Hera as tears form in Sabine's eyes,

"Travuth is right Hera as much as I hate…" Zeb and Kannan start Hera with sorrow in their voices before Des bursts into the cockpit.

"GUYS I GOT A LEAD ON WHERE THEY MIGHT HAVE EZRA" Des starts

"well?" everyone asks with hope,

"it's on a moon of the planet Mustafar called Nur. It's a fortress." Des continues

"well lets…" everyone starts but Kannan cuts them off

"Vader's fortress is on Mustafar, and the fortress you're talking about is a means of turning Jedi to Inquisitors or so I hear." Kannan informs them

"WELL IF WE DON'T GO KANNAN. WE'LL LOSE HIM" everyone continues. A tear slips from Des's eye

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Des screams into Kannan's face, as the Ghost exits hyperspace and the blue speeding light turns to black, to reveal a red, orange, and clouded planet as they enter the atmosphere large dried coral like plants come into view.

As the Ghost lands at chopper base the whole crew run to Sato.

"SIR. We need a small force to get Ezra back" they all tell him

"First. where is he held?" Sato inquires,

"well. he's held at fortress Inqusitorius." Sabine informs Sato

"hmm. take ONE. Squad and that's all! But… we won't be able to get you out if you're caught." Sato growls as the crew thank him and run to the squad they will be taking.

"well we may need time to make sure it IS where Ezra is." Des informs Hera.

**(two days later)**

"Zeb you and Travuth can help get these crates onto the ship… NOW!" Hera growls while Zeb and Travuth mumble to themselves as they pick up the crates

"Des and Sabine will be back any minute now." Kannan tells them _ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! HHHH-HHH-HEL-HEL-L-LP-HELP MEE! _A familiar young voice screams in Kannan's head, as Kannan blocks his ears with his hands and falls to his knees. _NEVER I-I-I… _but the young voice is cut off by the sound of choking, And that was all Kannan heard.

**(with Ezra)**

"I-I-I… W-W-IL-WILL… NEVER JO-JOI-JOIN YOU!" Ezra sputters through breaths, as his hands grip tighter around his neck and he is lifted higher into the air.

"WE. WILL SEE. ABOUT. THAT LATER!" the Inquisitor hisses as he flicks his hand to the side throwing Ezra into the wall, as Ezra's body falls to the ground, and Ezra manages to get onto his hands and knees as blood streams down the left side of his face. As the Inquisitor leaves the cell Ezra collapses back down, slamming into the floor, blood oozing out of his head

**(two days later)**

"Hey LOOK! Ezra finally decided to wake up!" Sabine snarls as she helps Ezra up and out of bed

"wh-where am I?" Ezra questions as he rubs the back of his head

"with me. Loser!" Sabine growls as she slams the side of his body into a wall, before swinging a fist at Ezra's head which he ducks with ease before pushing her away

"SABINE STOP!" Ezra pleads as Sabine throws him to the floor of the Ghost, and ignites a red blade and holds it at Ezra's neck.

"weak!" Sabine hisses as she walks away the last thing, she tells Ezra is "we should've never took you in!" As Ezra passes out. Ezra opens his eyes and blinks a few times Ezra notices that he I back in the cell every night for four nights this happens but with a different crew member.

**(four days later)**

…_YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT US YOU'RE USELESS!_ A sick twisted version of his crew members voices screams in Ezra's head as he looks around the cell. It looks just like the normal Imperial cells but with a red ray shield door, and no vents. 'how am I gonna get out of here' Ezra asks himself but his voice is cut out by the twisted voices of his crew. _Weak Travuth is better Ezra we should have left you but now's our chance… the voices hiss_ at Ezra as he lets a single tear drop from his eye to the ground, before he drops to his arms and knees and the voices get angrier… _thanks for nothing Ezra. I'll do it myself! _The twisted Sabine snarls, as even more tears fall out of Ezra's eyes and to the floor. But the voices vanish as soon as the figure steps into the cell, Ezra stands back up and raises a hand at the Inquisitor,

"Your Jedi powers won't help you just as they won't…" the Inquisitor starts but is cut off by himself gaging for a few seconds, before grabbing at his neck with both hands as he is lifted off the ground, and he starts to gag again as his hands wrap around his neck.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" Ezra screams as the ray shield is shut off and a Purge trooper lunges at Ezra but is thrown into a wall as he too starts to gag grabbing at his neck, before a crack is heard and Ezra lets go of the Purge trooper as the lifeless body falls to the ground and Ezra launches the Inquisitor into the pit of lava that sits below the cells. Ezra steps out of the cell and walks into a room that looks a lot like what Kannan described the Jedi dojo looked like on Coruscant, but this one was twisted it was black instead of white with grates that moved to reveal lava underneath lucky for Ezra the grates weren't pulled back, so he could walk over them with ease and open the door, after about a minute of navigating and choking troopers Ezra found a hallway with an elevator, Ezra stepped into it and very soon reached the hanger level, as Ezra ran down more halls he found a door or what looked like a door about 30 meters away, after about 10 seconds of running Ezra heard a hum as the door opened to show the same Inquisitor Ezra threw or thought he threw into the lava, as the Inquisitor steps closer the one side of his crimson blade that was ignited scraping along the floor leaving an orange scar where the saber was, Ezra reached for his saber but remembered that he didn't even have his saber when he stormed off, he left it with Sabine. Ezra's face turned to one of fear,

"Looks like the child is over his fit. Now. Get back into your cell!" the Inquisitor snarls as he steps closer. And closer to Ezra. Ezra just growls clearly annoyed the Inquisitor still lives, Ezra once again raises his hand but the Inquisitor does the same as the get into a force lock, nether able to move, both pull their hand back and lunge it at the other in a hope that they would be stronger, but the lock just intensifies, after a minute the inquisitor starts to overpower Ezra, as Ezra falls onto one knee and starts to bend his back down to the ground screaming in pain, and using both hands just so he doesn't get smashed into the ground. After another 10 seconds of this the Inquisitor manages to make his way to Ezra, still only using one hand to overpower the boy. The Inquisitor raises his saber above his right shoulder and gets ready to slash down at Ezra, as two purge troopers step out of the elevator and point their guns at Ezra, Ezra screams in pain again, as he starts to bend back his back aching, the sound of a blaster is heard as a crimson bolt throws the Inquisitor's saber out of his hand and across the hall deactivating it, Ezra uses the Inquisitor being distracted to overpower him and throw him through a wall, before turning around to face the troopers and using the force to lift the saber in between the two Purge troopers heads, as he ignites both sides of the saber, the blades stabbing through the heads of the two Purge troopers, as both the lifeless bodies of the troopers, and the deactivated lightsaber fall to the ground.

"EZRA!" a young female voice yells as Ezra turns around to see Sabine, the crew and some new rebels, Sabine and Ezra run to each other, as Sabine throws off her helmet, before they both grab each other in a hug, after a second they both let go, Ezra is about to walk to the rest of the crew when Sabine grabs both sides of his face as their lips collide, after thirty seconds they break apart and Ezra walks back to the Inquisitor who is just lying in the rubble of the wall, Ezra reaches out his hand and his lightsaber flies off of Sabines belt and into his hand, he ignites it as he gets ready to strike down the Inquisitor, the dull emerald green glow filling the hallway, Ezra turns the blade around ready to plunge it down and into the heart of the Inquisitor.

"EZRA DON'T HE CAN'T HURT US… LETS JUST GO!" Kannan screams, as Ezra looks to him and deactivates his blade putting it onto his belt, and turning to face them.

"You're right…" Ezra starts but is cut off by the Inquisitor tackling him through the wall as the both start falling

(Duel of the fates starts playing on loop)

"YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED ME! Now you… shall die!" the Inquisitor snarls as both him and Ezra trade punches, as they both get closer to a catwalk, the Inquisitor holds Ezra below him as the crash through the catwalk a crack is heard as Ezra crashes through it taking all the damage.

"MY ARM!" Ezra screams in agony, as they continue to throw punches at each other, the ground getting closer as they continue to fight before the Inquisitor uses the force to throw Ezra into the wall, while the Inquisitor uses the force to slow his fall landing softly onto the grated floor of the thin catwalk, Ezra's body crash's into the floor as he stares up to where he fell from his back on the floor. The Inquisitor walks up to Ezra putting his legs on either side of Ezra's waist pinning him to the ground and repeatedly punching Ezra in the face, Ezra's head slamming side to side like a ragdoll. Ezra screams in pain as fists collide with his face and blood trails out the corner of his mouth and his nose, a large black spot covering Ezra's left eye, as blood streams out a small cut on the right side of his face just above his eyebrow, drenching his right eyebrow in blood. the punches get harder as Ezra spits blood into the Inquisitor mask staining the black and silver with maroon, as the Inquisitor stops punching him still having him pinned down, and Ezra chuckles blood splattered over his face and a black circle around his left eye, before placing his right hand on the inquisitor's helmet, before the Inquisitor is thrown through the air across the small hallway slamming him into a black steel wall, before he falls onto the grated catwalk barely landing on the catwalk, his waist and legs dangling off the edge, his hands grasping onto the grated floor. Ezra manages to stand up as he walks over to the Inquisitor, Ezra goes to grab his saber but doesn't feel it, he looks to the floor behind him, the grates reflecting the orange glow of the lava, before he sees his saber hilt lying on the grated catwalk as it is pulled through the air past him. Before a hum is heard and Ezra turns around to see his saber ignited and the emerald green blade lights the orange lit room even more, as the blade is thrusted at Ezra who just flips over the Inquisitor landing behind him. Ezra turns around punching the Inquisitor in the back of the head throwing him across the catwalk, and launching his lightsaber into the lava, as both charge at each other Ezra trying to punch the Inquisitor in the head only for the Inquisitor to catch his fist with his hand and slowly closing his hand as Ezra screams in pain as a loud crack is heard, before with his other hand he punches the Inquisitor in the gut, as the Inquisitor screams in pain and lets go of Ezra's hand before stumbling backwards. Ezra once again holds out his hand making the Inquisitor launch through the air and through a blast door as he screams in pain, Ezra steps forward but is thrown back slamming into the grated catwalk as he losses consciousness…

(ten minutes later)

"come on Ezra wake up!" a female voice pleaded with Ezra as his eyes started to flick open, after a second Ezra is able to hold open his eyes. Ezra looks around and realizes he's in his cabin and he looks to where the voce came from, to see a Mandalorian girl in bright armour without her helmet on, and her hair's pink.

"S-S-SABINE?" Ezra asked happily as he sat up and they both leant in closer their foreheads pressed against each other some blood smears from Ezra's forehead to Sabine's, before their lips finally meet in a kiss, as the rest of the crew walk in, Sabine and Ezra just ignore them for a minute until they finally break apart to catch their breath,

"WOW." Everyone tells them as both Sabine and Ezra look at them all, and Travuth's expression turns to one of anger and hate, as he walks out of the room and into his. Travuth walks over to a holo-projector and activates it, a black robot with a black cape and a control board with many different colour switches and buttons, comes into view, the sound of metallic breathing fills the room,

"Lord Vader I know a way to get you the boy." Travuth snarls, Vader doesn't say anything the only noise that fills the room is him breathing.

"Good. We will get him soon. He has an overdue meeting with some old… friends." Vader's sick metallic voice informs Travuth. Before the hologram shuts off and the dull blue glow vanishes, leaving Travuth in the darkness of his room.

"Maybe. Just maybe. Yes, they will get him and Sabine will be mine." Travuth growls in the dark before closing his eyes a dull red glow filling the room, a mainly clear red pyramid floating in the air.


	5. nightmares and visions

**(this chapter takes place right before the mission in season 3 episode 4, but the mission takes place at a different time to what it does in the show)**

"My lord, Des hated Ezra and cared deeply for me. She would go to great hights to impress me, and Ezra did the same to her but she pushed him away she will regret that. But now their bond seems stronger, but if I could go there maybe I can get what she did back. And she hasn't been told by Ezra what I did, only he seems to know. It seems for the most part she has forgotten me, maybe it was the best for her at the time. But I mean it's so funny Ezra was abandoned by his family, except Des, but then Des ran off with, Ed. Heh, funny we all left him. And now he clings to this crew of his, a last hope for a family, and for theirs and his, trust. But it's only a matter of time before the crew turn away from him. They already started to. not caring about Ezra when he fought Travuth, they may say they care, but in his hour of need they will turn away, first, his master Kannan Jarrus will, then Hera Syndulla, then the big beast Zeb, Des will turn, then last but not least miss Wren, and Travuth has hated him from the start. soon they will all leave him again. He will be vulnerable." The Inquisitor hisses through his black and silver Mandalorian helmet.

he grabs the hood of his robe and pulls it off, before grabbing his helmet and taking it off placing it on a grey metal table, to reveal red hair with black highlights. Metallic breathing fills the room as Darth Vader steps out of the shadow,

"Soon my apprentice with his help we will over throw the emperor. And soon we will rule. But until then Darth Plarn, I need you to start your plan, the boy will serve me well." Vader's sick robotic voice echo's through the room,

"Yes Master, but I will need a non-imp shuttle, and some new clothes. I have a way to track my brother to the base." Darth Plarn informs Vader as he grabs his helmet putting it on and pulling his hood over his helmet until only his helmet and robe are able to be seen.

(with Des)

"l get it Des, you just want to be alone." Ezra sadly states,

"Good then. leave." Des tells Ezra, before turning to face Travuth,

Ezra walks down the hallway of the Ghost until he reaches the door of Sabine's room, as he presses the button to the door and walks into Sabine's room the door sliding shut,

"Hey Ezra, are you okay?" Sabine asks,

both her and Ezra step closer to one another until there is only an inch between them. Ezra gently glances his right hand across Sabine's left cheek, Sabine wraps both arms around Ezra's neck, and Ezra puts both of his hands onto Sabine's lower back, their faces getting closer before their lips meet in a passionate kiss. After a while they break their kiss and pull apart, both sitting on Sabine's bed, their backs resting on the wall behind the bed. Ezra looks Sabine in the eyes,

"Look, Sabine I love you." Ezra nervously states,

"What's going on, are you breaking up with me?" Sabine fearfully asks,

"What n-no of course not." Ezra states

"Phew. then why did you say that?" Sabine questions,

"Well, Sabine I love you and I'd guess you love me. So, there's a surprise for you that I hope you like." Ezra informs Sabine as their hands interlock,

What is it?" Sabine asks with great curiosity,

"follow me." Ezra states as their hands let go of each other,

both jump to the floor and Ezra grabs Sabine's left hand in his right and leading her out of her room, down the hall of the Ghost, into the cargo hold of the ship, running past Hera, Kannan, and Zeb, Ezra ignores them and continues to run with Sabine leading her to the surprise.

"What was that?" Zeb asks Hera with great confusion,

"How am I meant to know?!" Hera questions, as both her and Zeb look to Kannan who looks at them, his milky white eyes void of emotion,

"don't ask me." Kannan states raising both his hand in defeat before lowering them and walking into the common room of the Ghost,

(with the Inquisitor)

"They wear these?" the Inquisitor questions as a female officer in black hands him a cream Jedi tunic, creamy-brown pants, black leather boots that go up to his shins, and brown Jedi robes,

"Well yes, but actually no." The officer states as she walks out of the black VCX-series auxiliary starfighter that the Inquisitor will use, the door shutting.

"Soon brother, we will be together again. And this time I will stay with you, as long as you stay with me." The Inquisitor whispers to himself as he puts on the Mandalorian armour,

'_but why would I do that, brother?' _a familiar young voice asks in the Inquisitors head.

"I see you can use the force like me, brother," the Inquisitor states as he enters orbit of Mustafar and then hyperspace.

(with Ezra)

"So, Ezra, all you wanted to show me was an open field far from the base, full of sand" Sabine sarcastically states as Ezra lets go of Sabine's hand.

"I guess you will have to wait here." Ezra tells Sabine as he gestures to the orange sandy field and large dry coral plants,

"Ezra where are you going?" Sabine questions as Ezra walks behind a large rock,

"hold on!" Ezra yells from behind the rock, the sound of metal and rock was all Sabine could hear after that,

After a minute the sound stops and Ezra appears from behind the rock with something cylindrical that is a metallic black colour, and hands it to Sabine, it looks a lot like Ezra's one that was thrown into the lava but black,

"Ezra all you wanted to show me was your new saber?" Sabine asks with annoyance in her voice,

"No, no, of course not, I love you and I never thanked you for coming back." Ezra states as he seems to zone out for a second,

"What Ezra I would always… err… the crew would always come to help you, and I will always do everything to save you. I promise. I love you and will always love you, and even if I don't, I would always protect you." Sabine informs Ezra as Ezra grabs the Saber and hands Sabine another lightsaber,

"I would never hurt you Sabine I love you I always have and I know you loved my lightsaber blaster hybrid, so I made you this." Ezra enlightens Sabine,

Sabine looks down at the lightsaber, it is a metallic white and looks almost identical to Ezra's first lightsaber,

"I-I-It… I-I-I… thank you Ezra really, thank you" Sabine tells Ezra as she looks at the saber flipping it over and back,

"Well you know, it looks plain, so maybe you could paint it?" Ezra tells Sabine as he puts his new lightsaber onto his belt,

Ezra and Sabine both walk back to the Ghost their hands interlocked, the rest of the crew are all talking with Travuth, Sabine and Ezra walk over as everyone stops talking and faces Ezra,

"Should we tell him?" everyone whispers to Hera,

"No." Hera tells them loud enough for Ezra to hear,

"Sorry Ezra but we need to talk in private." Sabine states as Ezra walks past them and into his cabin, Ezra sits down on the floor of his room cross-legged his hands resting on his knees and his eyes shut,

'Travuth is the plan working?' Ezra hears through the force,

'Sort of, the only way is for Ezra to get captured.' Travuth says,

'No! I almost… we almost lost him, and you wish just to let him be taken by Vader?!' Sabine hisses,

'Well we do need to get in.' Hera starts,

'Ezra should know right Hera?' Ezra hears Sabine through the force,

'Guys someone's coming.' Ezra hears through the force as he opens his eyes and runs out into the landing pad,

"Des who is it?" Ezra asks as the whole crew look at him,

"I don't know." Des states,

"No, it's Elek… I mean it's the Inquisitor." Ezra states, the black VCX-series auxiliary starfighter lands and the door opens, and a man in a cream Jedi tunic with black boots and a brown robe on, steps out of the starfighter, before everyone points their weapons at the man

"Des I'm so glad I found you." The man informs Des as he pulls down the hood of his robe, to show a man that has raven blue hair, and the man's face looks a lot like Ezra but with a thick navy-blue beard covering the bottom half of his face, and with yellow eyes.

"Brother." Des happily squeals as she runs up to the man wrapping her arms around his back,

"Ezra, my dear brother." Ezra's brother starts but stops when Ezra slowly walks up to him,

"All you had to do was stay away, let her keep believing you were good that you left to…" Ezra starts, but stops when Des, looks to him confusion painted on her face.

Ezra's right-hand clenches into a fist, before Ezra punches his brother in his left cheek throwing him to the ground, Ezra's brother stands back up and rubs where he was hit with his left hand,

"EZRA!" everyone screams as Kannan grabs Ezra,

"Let me at him!" Ezra growls as he breaks out of Kannan's grip and runs up to his brother and punches him again,

"Ezra what is wrong with you?!" Des growls as she punches Ezra in the nose, throwing Ezra to the ground,

Blood oozes out of Ezra's nose as Ezra stands back up, the crew manage to get Ezra into handcuffs and push him to the ground,

"Just stay here since you can't be trusted with anyone." Des growls as she walks away.

"NO! wait Des." Ezra pleads,

"What?! Ezra just stay there!" Des hisses as she and Ezra's brother walk into the Ghost,

"Ezra why would you attack your own brother?" Kannan asks as he, Zeb, and Hera walk into the Ghost,

"Just why?" Sabine asks as she helps him up and out of the handcuffs, Ezra just ignores her and tries to walk away only for Sabine to stop him,

"Sabine get out of the way!" Ezra growls,

"Ezra! Why?" Sabine asks as she grabs his left hand in both her hands,

"He is evil!" Ezra growls as he breaks free from her grip and pushes Sabine to the ground,

Sabine crashes the ground, tears form in her eye as Travuth and Ezra run over and Travuth helps her up, Ezra tries to help her up only for Sabine to push him back, as Sabine stands up, Travuth and Sabine walk into the Ghost leaving Ezra alone.

"N-No Sabine please I'm sorry." Ezra whispers as he walks onto the Ghost, Ezra walks up to the door the common room, and he is about to press the button to open the door when he overhears the crew talking,

"Why would he attack me?" Ezra's brother fake as asks

"I don't know but he attacked Sabine." Travuth growls,

"WHAT?!" everyone yells as they look to Sabine,

"W-What n-no he didn't attack me, he got confused and tried to get out of my grip when he threw me to the ground by accident." Sabine states as they hear footsteps from behind the door,

"Ezra?" Kannan asks as he opens the door only to see no one,

"Look Kannan just give him some time. I'll go talk to him." Sabine informs Kannan,

"What?! NO!" Travuth growls as he grabs her arm,

"Let me go!" Sabine growls as she breaks free of his grip,

"Fine, but someone has to be with you when you talk with him." Kannan calmly states as Sabine looks at him,

"Ezra promised he would never hurt me." Sabine calmly informs Kannan,

"Well he didn't keep it did he?" Kannan growls,

"Fine but he won't like it." Sabine mumbles under her breath as both her and Zeb walk up to Ezra's room and knocks on the door,

"Ez, let me in please." Sabine pleads with Ezra through the door,

"G-G-Go away I'll just hurt you again I know it." Ezra sputters out,

"Kid." Zeb growls before he opens the door, only to see Ezra in the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his knees,

"Ezra look I trust you; I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Sabine sweetly informs Ezra as she sits next to him,

"Well they don't." Ezra growls with pain in his voice, as he looks at Zeb, only for Sabine to wrap her arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his right cheek,

"Then sit here alone, I'll just leave." Sabine informs Ezra with no emotion in her voice as she stands back up and walks away followed by Zeb, before the door slides shut, and Ezra manages drifts to sleep.

***flashback starts***

"Look Ezra I don't care!" Des growls as she walks away from Ezra and up to their brother,

"Hey you want to go to the market?" Des asks as Elek nods and they both leave Ezra,

"Hey can I come?" Ezra asks

"sorry no." Elek coldly answers,

"Oh. Okay." Ezra sadly tells them.

Before it all goes black.

***end flashback***

Ezra's eyes flick open, as he looks around his room,

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTRE!" Hera screams into the comms,

Everyone walks into the command centre and look at a holo-table that has a picture of a star destroyer, Ezra looks over it and notices that it has been heavily modified,

"Ezra. Ezra, hello?" Hera growls as Ezra looks at her,

"It's a trap." Ezra informs Sato with no emotion,

"Our scouts have proven it's not a trap. So, the mission will go on as planned, you will sneak in take whatever they are guarding and blow it up." Sato states,

"One problem, that is an Inquisitor's star destroyer." Ezra informs Sato,

"We know and we need the most stealth but if you are spotted, kill on sight." Sato growls,

"That will end in… you know what it might be fun to kill that Inquisitor right brother?" Ezra sickly hisses as he stares at Elek,

"You could barely take me before." Elek growls,

"I'm sorry brother… no I'm sorry Inquisitor." Ezra snarls before Kannan steps in-between the brothers,

***Flashback starts***

"Look I know this is the last time I'll talk to you. So, I'll say this, Ezra it seems that we are just ignoring you, but what we are doing will protect you. Please don't leave, if not for me or Des, do it for mum and dad." Elek pleads through a door,

"To late." Ezra screams as he bolts through the door past Elek, his parents, and Des, and out the door,

Ezra bolts further, and further until he is far from the city, Ezra pulls out a red pyramid a sick red glow fills the dark Lotholian night, Ezra smiles sickly as the pyramid floats above his palm,

***Flashback ends***

(one day later above Lothal)

"Okay so, Ezra, and Travuth will go and create a diversion." Kannan informs them,

"Why Travuth as well, I can create a distraction myself." Ezra enlightens Kannan,

"Ezra there's a bigger plan at play here, Travuth needs to be with you." Kannan growls,

"What's the plan?" Ezra fake asks, since he already heard the plan.

"You don't need to know." Hera sweetly informs him,

"Anyway, Sabine, and Elek will deactivate the tractor beam and hyperdrive, while Des, Zeb and I will get the package." Kannan sternly notifies everyone.

Everyone except for Hera and Chopper stand around in the cargo hold, waiting to get onto the ship, as the Ghost flies closer to the docking-bay of the star destroyer, Ezra grabs Sabine's right hand as both Sabine and Ezra turn to face each other, their lips meet in a passionate kiss for thirty seconds until they break apart.

"No hard feelings about the plan." Ezra notifies Sabine,

"Guys we're here." Hera's voice chimes as Ezra jumps out of the ship's cargo hold and onto the floor of the docking-bay and hiding behind a crate as everyone else does the same, crimson bolts start firing at them, and the Ghost flies back into space,

"Told you it was a trap." Ezra tells them very calmly as he and Kannan look at each other,

"Vader's here." Both Ezra and Kannan state, before heavy breathing is heard,

"EZRA COME ON!" everyone yells as he stares at them crimson bolts flying by them as they run to the other side of the docking-bay

"Spectre two this is Spectre one we need a pick up." Kannan yells into his comm as the Ghost lands and they all run into the Ghost's cargo hold except Ezra who stays behind his crate,

"COME ON!" Kannan yells to Ezra,

"Hey I'm just following the plan." Ezra calmly states as Vader slowly steps into the docking-bay,

"Hold your fire. I wish to speak with the boy." Vader orders his troopers as Ezra steps up from behind his crate,

"Y-You want t-to talk huh?" Ezra stutters,

Ezra steps closer to Vader igniting his new lightsaber, a crimson orange blade igniting from the lightsaber, as Ezra swings at Vader's head only for Vader to block with his crimson blade and push the saber away launching Ezra's lightsaber away and deactivating,

"RUN!" Ezra growls, as the Ghost closes its ramp and flies away,

"Boy that was very foolish of you, but luckily I need you alive to help me so follow me." Darth Vader's metallic voice informs Ezra, as he holds out a hand to Ezra, who grabs it and follows Vader up to a bridge of the star destroyer.

"So, young one, I see you love the Mandalorian girl, she loves you but she will die. Unless you join me, I can give you the power to protect her." Vader informs Ezra

"What would you need in return?" Ezra asks

"Just for you to help me and to kill Darth Plarn the Emperor and end the Rebellion, in return I can help you keep her safe." Vader answers

"But what of the others? Kannan? Hera? Travuth? Des? And Elek?" Ezra asks

"If they comply with the Empire. But if not, they will have to die." Vader calmly informs Ezra.

"What? No." Ezra growls

"Maybe I can arrange for them to live." Vader calmly told Ezra, both Vader and Ezra still just stare out into space neither making eye contact.

"I will see." Ezra states,

"Very well, if you wish to get the power to keep her safe then meet me on Mustafar at the castle." Vader notifies Ezra,

"So, what happens now?" Ezra asks,

"You are free to leave. And take this." Vader tells Ezra as he hands him a holo-disk,

"Goodluck with your 'family' they didn't care when you told them that Travuth was working with me, but you care for them still, meet me on Mustafar and I can show you how to gain the power to save her." Vader metallic voice enlightens Ezra,

Ezra walks down the halls of the star destroyer walking past many stormtroopers as he thinks to himself, 'Vader seems different he cares, maybe he's right' Ezra walks into the docking-bay and accidently runs into a stormtrooper,

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Ezra apologises,

"No problem kid, be careful it's dangerous out there, and I think you'll be needing this." The stormtrooper notifies Ezra before handing his new lightsaber back to him,

"Thanks, I hope I see you around." Ezra finishes as he puts his saber on his belt and walks into an Imperial tie-fighter, before fling out of the docking-bay and into hyperspace,

(with Sabine)

"Why d-d-did you leave him there?" Sabine asks pain in her voice

"He'll be okay, let's just hope they didn't track us to Chopper base." Hera answers as she lands the Ghost on the landing strip of Chopper base,

"What if he isn't?" Travuth asks "Maybe we should have told him the plan?"

"He knew the plan. I don't know how but he did." Sabine states, as they all walk off the Ghost, and the hum of an engine is heard as a tie-fighter flies in and lands next to the Ghost, the whole of the rebels on the base run to the ship and point their blasters at it, a young man with short raven blue hair and an orange shirt and brown pants jumps out of the ship,

"Hey." Ezra greets as everyone put their blasters away and continue with their work,

"Ezra you're alive?" Travuth happily asks as he hugs Ezra the way a brother would,

"Thanks." Ezra tells him as he breaks away and looks to the rest of the crew,

"Ezra how did you get out?!" Kannan questions,

"I w-w-well I don't know." Ezra lies as he grabs the holo-disk and gently shakes his fist, everyone sees this as they look to him again,

"What's that? Were you followed?" everyone asks

"I-It doesn't matter and no." Ezra calmly informs them before walking to his room,

"Somethings up." Everyone except Sabine and Travuth say,

"Well I say I should talk to him." Sabine sternly informs everyone, Sabine walks up to Ezra's door and is about to open it when she hears a robotic voice and laboured breathing,

'You wish for power to protect the one you love the Empire can give you that power, but in return I need you to help me you will earn the trust of the Emperor and when the time is right we will all be together and end him, the galaxy will be in peace under my rule and Darth Plarn, will be ended, the one you love will never be hurt and you two will see an era of peace that Padme never got to see.' The robotic voice speaks in between his laboured breaths,

'So, the holo-disk has all I need to know about Mustafar and most of the imp ships huh?' Sabine hears Ezra mumble through the door,

'OH NO!' Ezra growls, as Sabine hears footsteps up to the door and Sabine stumbled back as the door slid open to show Ezra standing there, anger in his eyes, Sabine feared that she would be in danger, but Ezra's anger melts into fear and sadness,

"Sabine, it's just you, uh… why are you here?" Ezra asks nervously,

"What was that I heard through the door?" Sabine questions,

"Uh… well… I-I got given an offer by Vader." Ezra nervously replies,

"You what!?" Sabine whisper-yells at Ezra,

"He gave me an offer to keep you safe and you will never be hurt again." Ezra states,

"WHY?! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME!? EZRA WHY ARE YOU HELPING VADER!? I t-t-thought you trusted me, I thought you loved me and, well if you loved and knew me you would know I can take care of myself, I don't need the power Vader can give, AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" Sabine screamed as she stormed away and Ezra followed

"No, please Sabine I didn't mean that you couldn't protect yourself." Ezra pleads with Sabine as he continues to follow Sabine both run past the Ghost crew and they stop Ezra after seeing how mad Sabine was,

"What happened?" Kannan, Zeb, and Travuth ask,

"I uh… well… err… it doesn't matter I'll tell you later." Ezra hisses as he tries to push past them but Zeb gets in the way,

"Kid. What. Happened!" Zeb growls,

'They don't care.' Vader's voice rings in Ezra's head

"NO. LET ME THROUGH!" Ezra screams as he thrusts out his hands, launching everyone into walls, and to the ground, Zeb stands back up placing his hand on his forehead and shakes his head,

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry please." Ezra pleads as Zeb tries to walk up to Ezra,

"Kid." Zeb starts,

"No! stay back please I'll just hurt you." Ezra interrupts as he runs past them,

knowing that all chances with Sabine where most likely through, and that he just hurt his crew, he ran out of chopper base and deep into the Atollon desert, the only thing in sight was large dried coral plants and the large spider like creatures, Ezra ran further chased by the spiders, until he ran into a large crater in the sand, a large rock like creature moved around showing himself to Ezra,

"Wha-wha-what a-are you?" Ezra asks with fear,

"I am the Bendu!" the Bendu growls

"A-Are you a jedi?" Ezra questions,

"No. I am on no side in this war. I am the one in the middle." The Bendu tells Ezra is voice stern, as the spiders get closer to Ezra,

"I guess this is it. I'm ready." Ezra tells the Bendu sadness in his voice,

"I am not here to hurt you; you carry great conflict with you." The Bendu informs Ezra sternly,

"I-I do I failed everyone by even listening to him." Ezra growls,

(with Vader)

Vader kneels down on one knee in front of a large blue hologram of the Emperor,

"Master, the boy has tried to save the one he loves, but in turn he made them push him away, he is weak vulnerable. The plan still seemed weak, and I'm surprised they would run like that, I thought the Jedi where strong had no fear, all we need to do is get the boy to us and he will break, with no one there for him to hope will take him back, and he will be ours, the master will die, and the Jedi will end at him." Vader metal voice echo's through laboured breaths,

(with Ezra)

"So, you failed them and you run, do all Jedi run from their problems or is it just you?" the Bendu asks sternly,

"I hurt them! I had to run what would they do to me? They don't care for me as much as they do each other!" Ezra growls as he lets a tear slip down his left cheek,

"You run, you run from lies planted in your mind by a Sith, which you let track you back to your base, maybe you're worthless they might be right, but you have a chance to prove that false. You should take it not many get that." The Bendu growls as he gestures to the base,

"T-The spiders they a-are just standing there they aren't attacking why?" Ezra asks,

"You pose no threat to them." The Bendu states, as Ezra starts running back to the base,

'Your family sold you out' Vader's sick voice echo's in Ezra's mind as he runs back to the Ghost, stopping a metre away from it when he sees the crew talking and they don't notice him,

"H-He just he was going to work with Vader because he thought I couldn't protect myself." Sabine growls,

"He will have to explain this to me when he gets back, Padawan or not he will be in serious trouble." Kannan growls as Ezra starts to back away,

'Jedi do not run, cowards run, the weak run, you have the chance to make things better with them, or run, it's your choice.' Bendu echo's in Ezra's mind,

'they sold you out' Vader's voice echo's in his mind as he steps further back, and started to run to the tie fighter, only to stop in front of the window,

'the weak run' Bendu echo's in Ezra's mind as he turns around and walks up to the crew,

"But what do we do? He's our family?" Sabine asks but is interrupted,

"That is not true it's been proven we were close and then this plan got in the way…" Ezra starts

'the weak run' Bendu echo's,

"…Vader told me…" Ezra continues, as everyone looks at him pain in their eyes,

'lies planted by the Sith… who you let into my peaceful world' Bendu once again echo's in his voice,

"…he told me that I could have the power to protect you all, in return I needed to help him with something. And after what I let happen on Malachor. But I accept all that needs to be done." Ezra finishes with pain in his voice,

"Did you contact him yet?" Kannan asks,

"No." Ezra replies,

"Then nothing needs to be done." Kannan continues, as everyone hugs Ezra except Sabine, before they all walk away leaving Sabine and Ezra alone.

"Look Sabine I'm sorry." Ezra starts,

"We're done. We need a break." Sabine says coldly,

"This is like a horrible dream." Ezra mutters to himself,

A loud hum is heard as a crimson blade is thrusted into Sabine's chest.

"HELP ME!" Sabine pleads, to Ezra as it all goes black for Ezra.

Ezra shoots back up covered in sweat as he looks around and notices he is in his room on the Ghost.

'I wish to speak with you' the Bendu sternly tells Ezra in his mind

'what?' Ezra asks, as he walks out of his room and he bumps into Sabine,

"I'm sorry." Ezra tells her as she grabs his hand,

"it's okay Ez." Sabine tells him sweetly as she plants a kiss on his left cheek before walking away.

'come to me.' The Bendu growls as Ezra nods and walks off the Ghost and into the desert.

Ezra walks further and further, until he reaches where the Bendu was hiding,

"Come out, I'm here." Ezra screams as he looks around,

'are you ready to face your past?' Bendu growls in Ezra's head,

"I-I, yes." Ezra sputters out, before the large coral like plant he was standing in front of starts to move to reveal the Bendu.

"Then face it, there's no trouble that your past has caused, only you have caused that trouble." Bendu's stern voice echo's through the desert,

As Bendu holds his hand up pointing his palm at Ezra, Ezra starts to feel tired, Ezra looks around as it all fades to black.

'only you have caused that trouble.' Bendu echo's through Ezra's head as Ezra manages to see again.

***flashback starts (Ezra is 8 Des is 13 Elek is 15) ***

"Hey Des, you want to go to the market with me? Mom said we need to get some stuff." Ezra asks,

"Yeah sure Ezra let's go." Des answers,

As Des and Ezra start to walk out the door Elek walks up,

"Hey Des you want to go to the fields and train our ability's." Elek asks as Des nods,

"Yeah sure." Des answers,

(fast forward)

"My name's Ezra what's yours?" Ezra asks before it goes black,

'Your master has deceived you into thinking you could become a Jedi' a metallic voice echo's as Ezra sees an image,

Ezra was backed up onto a leg of an AT-ST his blue blade getting closer to his neck as Vader steps forward his hand outstretched,

'I want to protect my family!' Ezra growls as a red glass pyramid floats in the air in front of Ezra.

Ezra looks around to see he's on the crashing scrapyard station, Ezra runs to the Phantom only for it to fall down exploding,

"No, No, this is all wrong, Kannan where are you?" Ezra pleads softly as the station starts falling faster,

"Ezra it's okay, I've got you!" Kannan yells,

(a few minutes later)

"Look I'm sorry." Ezra starts,

"You disobeyed orders!" Hera growls,

(ten minutes later)

"What did you do with the Sith Holocron?" Ezra questions Kannan, before it all slips to black,

'EZRA, WE LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU!' Sabine growls as a tear slips down her face

"IT'S TO LATE!" Ezra growls before he runs at Sabine as she closes her eyes,

Ezra ignites his blade, slicing down with his blade only to stop a centimetre above Sabine's head, Sabine opens her eyes and looks at Ezra as he deactivates his lightsaber, Ezra opens his mouth to speak only to let out a gasp as a crimson bolt hits him in his chest, Ezra drops his lightsaber and stumbles over to Sabine wrapping his arms around her torso,

"H-Help me I-I I'm sorry please help me!" Ezra pleads as Sabine wraps her arms around his chest,

"It's too late for an apology." Sabine whispers into Ezra's ear as it all goes black.

***flashback ends***

Ezra wheezes sweat dripping of his forehead as Ezra looks to the Bendu,

"That wasn't a memory?!" Ezra growls,

"you're right it was a vision of what will come if you stay on this path. But if you go back and accept your 'brother' it will change. But you must learn to give people another chance." The Bendu sternly informs Ezra,

"Fine." Ezra huffs as he walks away,

"Hey Bendu why are you helping me?" Ezra questions as he looks around for the Bendu,

'To keep the peace on this planet.' Bendu growls in Ezra's mind.

Ezra continues to walk forward until once again he reaches the Ghost, as he steps closer, he sees everyone looking at him, Ezra could feel the disappointment they felt but he didn't care he just pushed past Zeb and Kannan, and up to Des and Elek,

"Hey Elek can I talk to you in private please?" Ezra asks, as Elek nods,

"Fine." Elek replies,

"Follow me." Ezra orders, before he and Elek walk away,

Ezra and Elek walk in silence as they go further, and further into the desert, all that is around them is massive dry coral plants, rocks and sand, Ezra and Elek stop next to a large rock,

"Elek don't go this way. Please we're family me and the crew then you come and what?" Ezra hisses as he places his left hand on his new lightsaber,

"I can do what I want and they know not of my past. Brother have you not told them out of what fear of what they will do to me? Or what?" Elek growls as he pushes Ezra up against the rock, Elek's arm pressed against Ezra's neck choking him,

"Kill me then brother!" Ezra screams as Elek presses his arm into Ezra's neck more,

"Luckily for me they no not of my past. And lucky for you Vader needs you!" Elek informs Ezra as he steps back moving his arm away from Ezra's neck,

"Never!" Ezra growls,

"Brother we need not fight, help us and you can protect Sabine!" Elek pleads with Ezra,

"If you hurt any OF THEM!" Ezra threatens as he points his finger at Elek, before he walks away.

"Oh, I won't hurt them, no my friend, brother, he will!" Elek mumbles to himself, as he too walks back to the ship,

Ezra walks back to the crew, and into his room, Ezra lies down on his bed sleep once again claiming him,

Ezra's eyes shoot open before Ezra stands up, Ezra walks up to his desk, and picks up a holoprojector and activates it, a red and black Dathomirian with sick yellow eyes, and without a shirt appears,

"Why must you interrupt me apprentice!" Maul growls,

"I'M NOT YOUR APPRENTICE! Just please I am only calling for this favour, then we are done!" Ezra snarls at Maul,

"Well then what's the favour apprentice." Maul teases,

"My brother. An Inquisitor I need him gone." Ezra informs Maul,

"So, he shall die." Mauls sick voice hisses,

"No. I just need you to reveal his true form to them. There is a mission that is to extract some pilots who wish to join the Rebellion." Ezra replies pain in his voice.

"You my apprentice. They will find out about you. They will leave you and you will have nowhere to go but to me." Maul chuckles as he deactivates the holoprojector.


	6. the Antilles Extraction

"That is why I will have to kill you next time we meet, my 'Master' you will be ended." Ezra mumbles to himself before it all goes black,

Ezra's eye's shoot open, Ezra sits up covered in sweat, and Ezra looks around his room only to see it was another nightmare, Ezra walks up to his desk and looks to a small holoprojector.

"No Maul. I won't contact you I don't need you, my dreams feed me lies." Ezra growls,

he walks out of his room and into the common room and sits down next to Sabine. Ezra just sits in silence as the whole crew glare at him Ezra's mind keeps going back to that weird creature, 'Bendu' and what he said, Ezra doesn't notice a tear run down his cheek as he stares at a wall his sight set on the wall. The tear rolls down his cheek to the bottom of his chin, before it drops onto the table.

"Ezra?" Sabine's sweet voice snaps Ezra back to reality,

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Ezra sputters out,

"What's wrong?" Sabine asks her voice sweet,

"Oh uh… nothing." Ezra lies, now realizing the tear,

"Sure. Sure." Everyone mocks Ezra,

"I am telling you I'm fine." Ezra calmly responds,

"Whatever, Brother." Elek snarls before Ezra walks out and into his room,

"I'll go talk to him. If anyone can find out what's wrong it's me." Sabine states.

"Sabine, it might be better for his master to talk to him." Kannan informs Sabine,

"No." Sabine growls,

"It's not up for discussion." Kannan growls while walking up to Ezra's door,

Kannan knocks on Ezra's door, no response, Kannan opens the door and steps into Ezra's room, Ezra stands up and walks over to him, both standing next to the open door,

"What!?" Ezra growls,

"Look you've been acting different. What's wrong?" Kannan questions,

"It doesn't matter. You don't have any permission to need to know!" Ezra snarls as he pushes Kannan's shoulder, throwing Kannan into a wall,

"I do have a right! I'm your master!" Kannan growls stepping closer to Ezra trying to intimidate Ezra,

"You aren't my master or friend!" Ezra growls pushing Kannan out the door and onto the floor in the hallway,

"What?!" Kannan growls, his milky white eyes staring at Ezra,

"You stopped being my master when you started training Travuth. And you stopped being my friend when you stopped trusting me. Oh, wait you never trusted me!" Ezra growls while walking back into his room the door sliding shut.

Kannan stands up and grabs his mask, putting it back on and walking back to the rest of the crew in the common room,

"Told you." Sabine growls before walking up to Ezra's door

"Ezra." Sabine starts before knocking on his door,

"I'm okay Sabine. Really." Ezra states,

"I don't care if you want to be alone, I need you." Sabine half lies before she opens Ezra's door,

Sabine walks up to Ezra who is sitting on his bed his arms on his knees and his head resting in his hands, Sabine sits down next to Ezra as she wraps her arms around him in a hugging embrace, Ezra looks to Sabine before turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her,

"Look Ezra what's wrong why did you call your brother an Inquisitor?" Sabine whispers into Ezra's ear as she rests her head on Ezra's right shoulder,

"I guess it was just fear since you're going on a solo op." Ezra whispers into Sabine's ear, before he leans back and both him and Sabine fall onto the bed lying down,

"Look. I can take care of myself." Sabine states still keeping calm,

"I know, I know. Just I don't want to lose you." Ezra pleads,

"Look the mission isn't till tomorrow, got it?" Sabine informs Ezra,

"Yeah, so?" Ezra asks,

"That means, I have some time, and we can spend it together, or you can spend it alone, up to you." Sabine informs Ezra, as she rests her head on Ezra's chest, and her left arm wrapped around Ezra's neck,

"But you guys hate me? I hurt my brother. Because I know what he was… never mind." Ezra tells Sabine pain in his voice,

"Yeah well Ezra we all." Sabine starts but is cut off,

"I hurt you. I didn't mean to. No one believes me, they have every right to. I hurt you, I will always hurt you even if I don't mean or want to, I love you, but it always ends in me hurting you, maybe I'm not right for you." Ezra states with great pain,

"So? You said it yourself you didn't mean to." Sabine growls,

"But you hate me. There's no way you still love me." Ezra mumbles,

"That's not true I love you." Sabine reassures Ezra, as she pulls herself up so her head was resting next to Ezra's,

Sabine turns her head to face Ezra's cheek, before she plants a small kiss on his scarred cheek, as Ezra smiles softly before turning his head to face Sabine, and their lips meet before they break apart, before Sabine's eyelids flutters, and then close as she lets out a satisfied sigh, and Ezra finds it hard to keep his eyes open as well, and finally he loses the battle with his eyelids and he drifts to sleep,

A loud noise wakes Ezra up, before he looks around and realizes that he was in a cell on a large rock desert planet, a large blue hard-light door blocks him from getting out, the cell is light grey with a hard metal bed attached to it, Ezra walks to the centre of the small cell and gets down onto both his knees, hands resting on his legs, his eyes shut,

"Heh, heh, heh, … brother you were the one who I thought would end up in the light." A male voice chuckles,

"Where am I?" Ezra questions, his eyes still shut,

"Where are you?!" a female voice mocks, before Ezra hears her footsteps and the sound of the hard-light door deactivating,

"Well are you going to open those eyes it will be more fun to see the pain in your eyes." The female voice chuckles sickly,

More footsteps are heard stopping next to where Ezra heard the female voice, Ezra still doesn't open his eyes, the footsteps get louder as the step closer to Ezra, Ezra senses a fist getting closer to his head, and on instinct Ezra catches the fist, before opening his eyes again to see the crew, but they looked twisted, Kannan's eyes were a sick yellow instead of Kannan's teal-aqua eyes,

Sabine's normally bright armour was black,

Zeb's entire left arm was a strange metal replica arm that was solid metal but bent like a normal arm,

Hera was wearing a black pilot outfit like the Imperial pilots do,

Chopper well chopper looked the same,

Des was wearing a Black inquisitor outfit that looked a lot like the second sisters except the mask Des wore had a thin red visor, as well as a cape with black on the outside and red on the inside,

Elek was wearing a black cloth Sith tunic, a Sith black robe and a black and silver Mandalorian helmet and black pants,

Ezra stands up still holding Sabine's fist, Ezra looks to Des pain in his eyes as Ezra throws Sabine by the fist into Des making both Des and Sabine crash to the floor of the cell before Ezra runs and leaps over them and bolting out the cell and up to the top of the small outpost, walking onto the roof Ezra stops when he hears footsteps behind him.

"You just had to be different. You could have been with us your family, but nooo… Master Jedi Ezra had to be difficult." Elek mocks as he steps closer,

"Look Elek please Vader is using you help me." Ezra pleads before holding an open palm out to Elek in hope he would take it,

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Elek growls as he steps closer to Ezra pointing a finger in Ezra's face,

"Then what is?" Ezra growls back,

"I am Darth Plarn!"

Ezra starts rolling around on the ground wheezing and laughing,

"What kind of name is Darth Plarn?" Ezra mocks

"S-Shut up I'll kill you!" Plarn growls as his hands turn into fists

"Yeah sure. How do people react when they hear your name? Oh no! Not Darth Plarn!" Ezra mocks as he continues rolling on the ground laughing,

"Shut up! It's totally badass!" Darth Plarn growls while grabbing his lightsaber, the hilt looking a lot like a T,

Elek it activates a long orange blade comes out of the top of the saber, and two smaller orange blades on the two rods sticking out near the top of each side of the saber,

"This is the end for my brother." Plarn growls,

Ezra's eyes shoot open and Ezra feels some extra weight on his chest Ezra looks to his chest only to see Sabine's head on his chest, her left and right arms also resting on Ezra's chest, and her left leg wrapped over both Ezra's legs, keeping Ezra lying next to her, and Ezra's left arm wrapped around Sabine's back. Ezra lifts his right hand and brushes some of Sabine's hair back from her cheek before smiling and mumbling something. Sabine's head moves back slowly before Sabine's head lifts up and soon so does Sabine who sits up next to Ezra who does the same both of them leaning on the wall behind the bed.

"Ez?" Sabine asks half awake,

"Yeah?" Ezra mumbles tiredly,

"What can we do, we only have three hours until the mission?" Sabine questions now awake fully,

"Well we could." Ezra starts but stops trying to think,

"we could, no not that. We could… umm… err… we could practice with our new lightsabers?" Sabine questions,

"Yeah sure, that'll do." Ezra chuckles as he and Sabine hop off the bed,

Sabine stretches and yawns,

"That's the first and last time I'll ever sleep with my armour on." Sabine growls before looking to Ezra who has taken of his shirt,

Sabine blushes lightly while staring at Ezra's muscular body before Ezra grabs another shirt and puts it on and grabbing his shoulder-neck armour and putting it on. Ezra walks up to a blushing Sabine who seems to be thinking,

"Sabine." Ezra calmly starts pulling Sabine out of her thoughts,

"Yes?" Sabine asks happily,

"Let's go." Ezra states as the both walk out the Ghost,

Ezra and Sabine walk through the base, many male rebels walk up to Sabine, not knowing Sabine and Ezra are dating, and many female rebels do the same to Ezra, a Mandalorian rebel walks up to Sabine,

"Hey. Your armour looks great." The rebel starts,

"Yeah it does" Sabine politely but with annoyance in her voice, responds,

"Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow?" the rebel asks,

"No, I'm dating someone." Sabine growls,

"Fine. Who is it?" the rebel asks,

"It's him." Sabine states pointing to Ezra,

"Hmph, He's not Mandalorian." The rebel growls,

"Look whoever you are just leave." Sabine hisses, before the Mandalorian rebel walks up to Ezra and pushes him to the ground,

"He's…" the rebel starts now drawing a crowd,

"Don't Ezra's going to kill you if you say that, somethings up with him." Sabine whispers to the rebel who pushes Sabine to the ground,

"…Weak!" the rebel growls as Sabine looks over to Ezra who has an angered expression on his face,

"Ezra." Sabine pleads before Ezra stands back up, his hands clench into fists as he steps closer to the rebel,

"Weak. Why should I fear him, no wonder he loves you Sabine? Your weak." The rebel snarls before he is pulled through the air, and into Ezra's hand,

Ezra grabs the rebels neck squeezing tighter and tighter, the rebel grabs Ezra's arm trying to break free of his grasp to breath, Ezra lets go of the rebels throat and the rebel falls to his knees gasping for air, Ezra kicks the rebel in the face breaking the rebels nose, and throwing him to the ground blood oozing out of the rebels nose,

"You can hurt me, threaten me, mock me. But you cannot hurt Sabine!" Ezra growls before walking over to Sabine and helping her up,

Sabine and Ezra continue walking they walk to another open field far from anyone else and both pull out their lightsabers, and ignite them, Sabine's lightsaber blade glows teal-green, while Ezra's blade glows amber, Ezra walks up to Sabine,

"Ready?" Ezra asks,

"Ready." Sabine answers,

"One, two, five, six, one, five." Ezra calls out as he swings his blade from different angles,

"Easy Ezra." Sabine jokes,

These repeats for a while, until Ezra swings from above her only for Sabine to block it their lightsabers above both their heads,

Sabine steps closer to Ezra their faces and inch away and the lightsabers above their heads still, Sabine pushes Ezra to the ground who grabs Sabine's hand and pulls her to the ground both their lightsabers deactivate and are thrown out of their hands, Sabine lands on top of Ezra her legs on either side of his waist, Sabine and Ezra stare into each other's eyes for a minute, their faces get closer and closer, until there's only an inch between their faces, they faces start to move closer their lips meet, Sabine pins Ezra's arms to the ground, Sabine and Ezra's lips meet in a passionate kiss, they stay like that for a minute until Sabine breaks the kiss to catch her breath, still pinning Ezra to the ground, their faces start to move closer only to be interrupted by people walking up to them,

"Sabine you need to get back to the base, for a final briefing." Hera and Kannan start as they look to Sabine and Ezra, who both jump up standing next to each other their faces bright red,

"H-How long has it been." Sabine and Ezra ask, while their faces turn redder than a tomato,

"Two hours." Hera informs Sabine while chuckling,

Ezra, Sabine Kannan, and Hera start to walk back to the base, Ezra and Kannan a few metres behind Sabine and Hera, Kannan grabs Ezra arm both of them stopping, while Sabine and Hera continue to walk to the base,

"Ezra." Kannan sweetly starts,

"What?" Ezra huffs,

"Look I know that I have been focussing, on the others more than you but I'm still your master whether you like it or not!" Kannan growls,

"You're not my master or friend, I found out who your trust lies with, I don't need you. I don't want you. The only one who cares, is Sabine, she's the only reason I'm staying. I don't want any of you." Ezra growls before walking away from Kannan back to the base,

Kannan just 'looks' to where Ezra went before walking the same way, Ezra caught up to Sabine and Hera in the briefing of the mission, Ezra stands in a shadowy corner and just watches what is happening, while the rest of the crew stand around the holo-table and listen, after the briefing Ezra walks back to the Ghost with Sabine their hands interlocked, Ezra and Sabine's hands break apart Sabine walks into her room, Ezra walks into the common room of the Ghost to see Des, Travuth, Elek, Hera and Kannan, staring at him anger in their eyes. Ezra walks out the Ghost, the Ghost and onto the roof of the Ghost.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry that I let you down." Ezra mutters while Zeb hops onto the roof and walks up to Ezra, sitting next to him,

"Look, kid. Kannan's try'n real hard, so maybe you could give him a break?" Zeb comforts Ezra,

"No. I don't need you. Or Kannan, or Hera, I'm better off on my own. My families only bring me trouble and pain." Ezra growls no emotion in his voice,

"That's not true." Zeb sweetly notifies Ezra,

"I don't need you! I don't want you. Any of you!" Ezra growls not aware that everyone including Sabine could hear him,

"If that's true maybe we shouldn't be together." Sabine mutters, to herself while she walks into the common room,

"He doesn't care about us?" Des, and Travuth ask pain in their voice,

"Maybe, if he doesn't care about us, maybe we shouldn't care about him?" Elek offers,

"No. but maybe, I have an idea, we should just treat him like he is treating us and, uh… well… not care." Des, responds, while Hera, Sabine and Kannan look confused but not arguing,

"No. we'll see what he does while I'm on the mission. And then you can act." Sabine growls.

"No." Elek growls

"Look if Ezra does anything like that, you can act." Sabine informs Elek while poking his chest with her pointer finger.

"Fine." Elek growls,

"Hey Sabine you changed your hair." Travuth points out, Sabine's hair now chocolate brown and in an Imperial space cadet uniform,

"Yeah hopefully they don't recognise me, the sooner the mission is over the better, I don't like the only brown look." Sabine informs Travuth,

'good thing Ezra is going to be on a mission away from them.' Sabine mutters in her head,

"Look kid, we like having you around." Zeb tries to convince Ezra,

"No. you don't. and I won't stay." Ezra growls,

"Ezra. Kid, if you won't stay for me or Kannan, or Hera, Travuth, Chopper, or your own blood family. Stay for Sabine." Zeb pleads again, this time Ezra and Zeb both stand up, Ezra looks Zeb in the eyes, Ezra's expression turns from anger, to sadness,

"Fine." Ezra huffs,

"Great thank you kid." Zeb thanks Ezra, Zeb tries to put a hand on Ezra's shoulder only for Ezra to push Zeb's hand away,

"I'm staying for Sabine not you or the rest of the crew, it's clear where the crews trust lies." Ezra grumbles before, both Ezra and Zeb walk back into the Ghost,

(two hour later, in the cockpit of a Corellian corvette)

Ezra is sitting on a chair a stern look crosses Ezra's face, Ezra and Chopper monitor Sabine's progress,

"She's in. well, I guess all we can do now is sit and wait." Ezra enlightens Kannan,

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Kannan reassures Ezra,

"I'm just not a fan of these solo missions." Ezra grumbles to Kannan,

"Unless it's you of course." Kannan mocks, before walking away,

(with Sabine two hours later)

Sabine is standing in the hallway when she overhears three cadets talking,

"Look how are going to get out?" one cadet asks,

"I sent a transmission to the Rebellion." Another cadet informs,

"How do you know they'll even come?!" a third cadet grumbles,

The three cadets walk away from each other, Sabine follows one onto a cat walk,

"Hey, Wedge, right?" Sabine questions,

"Yes, that's right," Wedge responds,

"Look you sent a transmission to the Rebellion, I'm who they sent to get you out. My name's Sabine wren." Sabine informs Wedge,

"They got my message?!" Wedge excitedly questions,

"Yes now, do as I say and we will make it out of here." Sabine growls,

"What's the plan?" Wedge enquiries,

"I'll tell you when I figure that out" Sabine yells out to Wedge, while walking away,

"Very well." Wedge mumbles, before walking away,

(the next day in space above Skystrike academy)

Many tie fighters fly around,

"Today we will enter a simulated dogfight. Your lasers have been nullified but the attacks will be scored." A male voice comes onto the commlink of the tie fighters.

The tie fighters attack each other most lasers missing.

"Boys this is our chance." Sabine yells into her comm,

"Copy that." Wedge responds,

Sabine and three other tie-fighters break off from the fight and start flying towards a white and blue, Corellian corvette,

(in the academy)

"We have our deserters." A woman with black shoulder length hair in an Imperial-naval officer outfit growls while pressing a button,

"Good work Price." Vult Skerris replies through the comm,

(with Sabine)

As the tie-fighters get closer to the corvette, the solar collectors on the tie-fighters detach, and the four pods of the tie-fighters drift towards the corvette. A tie-interceptor flies towards the four pods,

"Destroy one of the pods." The woman informs Vult Skerris through a comm,

"Yes governor." Vult Skerris responds while firing at a pod,

A loud boom is heard as one of the pods explodes into a ball of red, yellow and orange flames.

"Sabine!" Ezra calls out through the comms,

"I'll be fine go!" Sabine yells back through the comm,

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!" Ezra growls into the comms,

"Ezra, I'll be fin go!" Sabine growls into the comms,

"Ezra lets go!" Kannan growls,

"Fine." Ezra grumbles before the Corellian corvette enters hyperspace,

(an hour later with Sabine)

"My clan taught me better!" Sabine growls before charge tackling Price into a wall knocking her unconscious,

Sabine looks to the unconscious bodies of the stormtroopers, before grabbing a blaster and running down the hall,

"Look Wedge. She got one of us killed why should we go save her?!" Hobbie, grumbles before the door to their cell slides open to reveal Sabine,

"Follow me." Sabine orders before the three start to run down the halls chased by stormtroopers, only to stop when they run into agent Kallus who presses a button shutting a blast door behind the trio, Sabine points her blaster at Kallus,

"Avoid levels three through five." Kallus notifies Sabine,

"Why should we trust you?" Sabine questions,

"Tell Zeb we're even." Kallus grumbles before Sabine lowers her blaster and Sabine Hobbie, and wedge continue running,

After a minute of running they make it to a hanger and jump into a tie-bomber, they fly the bomber out the hanger, Vult Skerris jumps into a tie-interceptor and flies out the hanger chasing them, the interceptor catches up to the bomber and fires multiple green bolts of energy at the bomber, all miss, the bomber, the bomber manages to make it into space only for the interceptor to catch up again and fire landing a hit on the top right of the bomber,

"Argh! I'm losing control of the bomber!" Sabine growls as the bomber shakes,

"Where's that corvette that was here?!" Hobbie growls as the left thrustor bursts into flames,

"They'll be here!" Sabine grumbles,

"It doesn't look that way to me!" Hobbie snarls.

"Give her a break!" Wedge growls at Hobbie,

"Come on Ezra, where are you?" Sabine whispers as a tear runs down her left cheek,

The interceptor fires again this time the bolts are blocked by a Corellian corvette jumps out of hyper space in between the bomber and the interceptor,

"Ezra!" Sabine chuckles,

The interceptor flies at the corvette and fires multiple bolts all hit but do nothing to the corvette, Vult Skerris growls before retreating back to the planet,

"Head to the docking tube." Ezra informs Sabine through the comms,

(a minute later)

Sabine, Hobbie, and Wedge step into the corvette, Sabine looks down the hall to see Ezra, Sabine walks up to Ezra who has his back turned to her, Sabine taps Ezra on the shoulder, Ezra turns around to see Sabine, a smile creeps onto Ezra's face before Ezra grabs Sabine in a hug, Sabine returns this hug, Wedge walks up to them and chuckles,

"ah hem." Wedge clears his throat,

Both Ezra and Sabine break apart chuckling as they stare at Wedge, Hobbie walks over to Ezra and Sabine, Hobbie looks at Ezra and chuckles,

"What's funny?" Ezra asks confused,

"Just that Wedge thought that..." Hobbie starts but is cut off by Wedge elbowing him in the chest,

"Shut up." Wedge whispers to Hobbie.

"…Never mind." Hobbie finishes,

"Sabine, I don't like you going on solo missions." Ezra grumbles,

Sabine and Ezra walk into a tight closet, Sabine's hair brushes softly against Ezra's right cheek, Sabine's legs either side of Ezra's right leg,

"Ezra. I've been doing solo missions before we were dating." Sabine grumbles,

"I know and I've hated you doing them then too." Ezra growls,

"Look Ezra do you trust me?" Sabine questions,

"Y-Yes, of course." Ezra answers,

"Good then you can trust that I can handle myself." Sabine growls,

"I do. But I don't want you to die. I need to protect you." Ezra pleads

"I can protect myself!" Sabine grumbles,

"I know." Ezra notifies Sabine,

Sabine scoffs before pushing Ezra's shoulder, pushing Ezra into the wall, Sabine walks out of the closet,

"I thought you trusted me. But I was wrong" Sabine enlightens Ezra,

Sabine walks away, Ezra walks into the hallway only to see Sabine enter the cockpit of the corvette,

"No. Sabine I trust you more than anyone else." Ezra whispers while holding out a hand before lowering it and walking into the cockpit,

(an hour later. Chopper base)

Everyone walks up to Sato,

"I'm Wedge, and this is Hobbie." Wedge informs Sato while gesturing to Hobbie.

"Happy to welcome you to the Rebellion." Sato welcomes,

The Phantom 2 lands, and Des runs out panting, Des runs up to everyone,

"T-T-They got Travuth." Des blurts out,

"What!?" everyone except Ezra shout,

"So, it was true." Ezra mutters, Des walks to Ezra and grabs the collar of Ezra's shirt,

"YOU KNEW!?" Des growls,

"Sort of." Ezra mutters, before, Des lets Ezra's collar go, Des punches Ezra in the nose, throwing Ezra to the ground,

"What do you mean sort of?!" Des snarls, while Ezra stands back up blood pouring out his nose,

"Look I have a plan to get him back." Ezra calmly states, blood still pouring out his nose,

"I'll go with him." Elek speaks up,

"NO!" Des growls,

"Ezra will be with me it'll be fine." Elek comforts,

"Fine." Des huffs,

Ezra and Elek both walk into the Phantom 2, the Phantom two takes off, it enters space and then hyperspace.


	7. Ezra's fall

The blue and white fade into black as the Phantom 2 exits hyperspace, a large grey planet with streaks of gold from the lights of the massive city that covers the planet appears, the Phantom 2 gets closer to the planet, many Star destroyers exit hyperspace all around the planet,

"Guy's you got company." Des yells into the comms,

"We know, we knew they were coming." Elek and Ezra growl, before Ezra crushes his comm link,

"Well." Des starts, but Elek crushes his comm link too,

"Now, we can get to the plan." Elek cheerfully notifies Ezra,

"And the plan is?" Ezra questions,

"I'll comm them and say I wish to speak to lord Vader." Elek responds,

"Good, but Vader is in the Emperor's office as you said before." Ezra grumbles,

A blue hologram of an Imperial admiral appears on the holoprojector built into the Phantom 2's control board,

"State your business here on Coruscant rebel scum." The admiral growls, Elek steps forward,

"I wish to speak with lord Vader." Elek growls,

"Oh, Darth Plarn, it's you." The admiral chuckles fear in his voice,

"Shut up. It's a cool name." Elek grumbles,

"Sure, sure, you may pass, landing pad 8 subsection e,

Darth." the Admiral notifies,

The hologram disappears as Ezra drops to the floor rolling and chuckling,

"Wait, so you real Sith name is, 'Darth Plarn'?" Ezra chuckles,

"Yeah it's a cool name." Elek grumbles, while Ezra stands back up and hops back into the pilot seat,

"I think Darth Bux, or Darth Elek, sound cooler and much more like an adult came up with them." Ezra mocks,

"I'm an adult, I'm 23!" Elek grumbles,

"Wait so you came up with that?!" Ezra questions through laughter, while landing the Phantom 2 on, the landing pad,

"Yeah I can change it too." Elek grumbles,

Ezra and Elek step out the Phantom 2, and onto the large grey metal landing pad, thousands of airspeeders fly above Ezra and Elek and a large pit surrounding the landing pad except for one silver path, they both walk up the path to a large sliding door, Elek just flicks his hand to the right, and the door is thrown down the large pit until it falls into the darkness in the pit, Ezra and Elek continue walking down the dirty streets of Coruscant hundreds of people walking down the street, Ezra and Elek eventually Ezra and Elek are forced to walk into an alley,

"Elek are you sure this way is faster than the streets?" Ezra questions,

"Yes, it's easier to take these alleys, see those elevators." Elek asks while pointing at two large elevators in the distance,

"Yes. But they're going to take forever to get to if we go via the allies." Ezra grumbles,

"I know but we both have enemies and they will be able to find us on the street." Elek informs Ezra, while both of them walk down the dimly lit ally,

"Yeah sure. Like going down an ally is safer." Ezra mumbles,

Ezra and Elek walk further into the dark alley, they reach a fork in the alley, the right way goes back into a street that is much cleaner than the street they came from, and the left way goes further into the dark alley, Ezra and Elek walk down the left path curves to the left even more, and continues forward until they reach a dead end, Ezra and Elek look around and they see a door, Ezra grabs the handle and pulls the door.

"It's locked." Ezra grumbles, Elek walks up to the door,

"Let's just break the door." Elek responds,

The sound of metal hitting the ground echo's through the alley, Elek and Ezra turn around, and see three people standing a meter away from them, one a Human with tanned skin, and green hair, and in a jedi tunic, a black jacket, and black pants with a belt on, with two DH-17 blaster pistol in his hands,

another is a blue female Twi'lek in clone armour without a helmet on, and a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol in her right hand,

and the last one is a male Wookie with a bandolier diagonally across his chest, and a bowcaster in his hands,

the Human takes a step closer to Elek, and points one of his DH-17 at Elek, while the Twi'lek points her DL-44 heavy blaster pistol at Ezra,

"Where's the money you promised?" the Human questions, stepping closer to Elek and pressing the barrel of the gun into Elek's cheek left cheek, and grabbing Elek's right cheek with his left hand,

"Dan, look I can get you your money, and you can let us go to do that, or I can kill you." Elek growls,

"Heh, heh… you hear that. Elek says he can kill us." Dan chuckles,

"We'll show him." The Twi'lek growls before walking up to Elek and shooting his leg,

Elek screams in pain while falling onto one knee, the Twi'lek woman chuckles before kicking Elek to the ground, the Twi'lek repeatedly kicks Elek who curls up into a ball, loud crack is heard as blood covers Elek's mouth and cheeks, Elek screams in pain.

"Hey stop it." Ezra quietly says,

"Elek, kill us he can't even handle this." The Twi'lek mocks,

"Hey I said stop it!" Ezra snarls, before the Twi'lek stops kicking Elek and turns to face Ezra,

"What are you going to do?" the Twi'lek questions, stepping closer to Ezra,

Ezra clenches his right hand into a fist, Ezra steps closer to the Twi'lek, the Twi'lek chuckles and tries to punch Ezra in the gut, Ezra catches her fist and manages to punch the Twi'lek in the eye

Ezra lets go of the female Twi'lek's hand before she stumbles backwards tripping and crashing to the ground, Dan runs at Ezra shooting multiple shots, Ezra manages to doge them all Ezra and Dan run at each other, and right as Dan swings a fist at Ezra, Ezra flips over Dan landing behind him crouching Ezra ignites his Black hilted lightsaber, the amber glow lighting up the alley, Ezra spins around on his heels, the blade cutting Dan in half at the waist, Dan's two halves crumble to the ground. Elek stands back up, as if the beating did nothing to hurt him, Elek chuckles while igniting his cross guard lightsaber a dull crimson glow also fills the alley, the Twi'lek and Wookie both look at Ezra and Elek, before running away,

"You'll pay for this!" the Twi'lek yells while running,

Ezra and Elek both smile before deactivating their lightsabers, Elek holds out his hand towards the small steel door barely big enough for a Wookie to fit through, the door starts to rattle, until finally the door flies off the doorframe and starts floating in front of Elek, before Elek flicks his wrist diagonally upwards and the door flies up on an angler until it is out of sight, Ezra and Elek walk into the building. Many staff of the building try and stop them only to be mind-tricked into helping with getting to the elevators, via letting Elek and Ezra take their building's airspeeder. While flying the airspeeder in the air lanes, Elek and Ezra joke about Ezra's crew.

"Ezra. Look I know that when we were young. Des and I would as we use to call it 'our abilities' and then you ran away one night and took the Sith Holocron with you. When you came back our parents where gone and so were Des and I. you left that Holocron at our house after that, you opened it, and so did I when I came back to the house and found it, but I gave into its temptation. You didn't give in how?" Elek asks airspeeders zooming by them as they fly closer to the elevators.

"Well Elek, I… don't think I did. I've been feeling something pulling me in my mind whenever someone I cared about was in danger or 'bullied' and there've been these… voices." Ezra informs Elek his voice breaking,

"Voices?" Elek questions while landing the airspeeder in front of the elevators,

Ezra and Elek hop out of the airspeeder and walk into the elevator on the right, Elek presses a button before the doors on the elevator slide shut. Ezra crosses his arms so does Elek,

"Ezra look I need you to be onboard with this plan otherwise we won't get Travuth back." Elek orders,

"Fine what's the plan?" Ezra questions,

"We'll have to work with Vader gain his trust and then we will get Travuth and get out." Elek notifies Ezra,

"Fine. But how long will it take?" Ezra asks,

"At most two months." Elek responds,

"Two months?!" Ezra screams as the elevator stops and the door opens,

Ezra and Elek walk out into a long hallway a red carpet leading them to a large office, Elek and Ezra walk into the office, a large window behind a desk, sitting on a chair behind the desk is a man with wrinkly pale skin on his face and a black hooded Sith robe covering the rest of his body, and Lord Vader arms crossed standing behind the man.

"Emperor Palpatine." Elek says while bowing before walking over to Vader,

"I see. Well then follow me." Vader orders while walking out the door and back into the elevator,

Ezra is about to step into the elevator Palpatine walks up to Ezra and places a hand on Ezra's shoulder, Ezra turns around to look Palpatine in the eye.

"Young Bridger I wish to speak with you in private." Palpatine orders, while the elevator door slides shut,

"What do you wish to speak with me about." Ezra questions,

"I know you only help us to save your friend. So, I'll make you a deal. Ezra you will do as I say for a month and then stage a break out and leave. But be warned I will send Vader after you, when you make it out of where you r friend is held. If you are captured or killed by Vader you will have the option to pledge yourself to me or die. But if you make it out, we will let you leave to your Rebellion." Palpatine offers.

"Heh, heh… why should I trust you?" Ezra questions,

"All I need in return is for you to do as ordered." Palpatine growls,

"Very well." Ezra snarls.

Palpatine hands Ezra a holoprojector. Ezra walks out the office and into the elevator, Ezra presses a button and the elevator doors slide shut and the elevator starts to move.

Palpatine walks presses a button on his desk and a blue hologram of Darth Vader appears,

"Lord Vader, the boy. I wish for you to end him. There will be a mission, you'll go with him ad once he completes the objective. You and his brother will end him." Palpatine's croaky voice orders,

"It will be done lord." Both Vader and Elek respond,

Palpatine shuts off the hologram before walking over to the window and staring out it, airspeeders zoom by in the distance, Palpatine chuckles sickly.

(with Sabine)

Sabine and Des sat in the common room of the Ghost talking,

"It seemed so rushed, that argument with Elek didn't it?" Sabine points out,

"Yeah but I want to get Travuth… err… I mean we all want to get Travuth back." Des responds,

"Oh my god! You like Travuth." Sabine yells,

"No." Des grumbles her face turning red.

"You do." Sabine continues,

"No. I don't!" Des growls her face bright red her blue hair making her red face stick out more,

"Fine don't worry Ezra and Elek are going to get him back." Sabine comforts,

"That's what I'm worrying about, they're my family. And Ezra knew this was going to happen he did nothing, he said nothing, he just let it happen." Des states,

"Look Ezra won't do anything like that again I'm sure of it." Sabine reassures,

"Why do you like Ezra I mean there are many others who are better than him?" Des questions,

"We knew each other for a while and. Ezra helped me, when I fell, he picked me back up. And he would try to impress me, and I always rejected him. I got so annoyed at him. We would fight sometimes, and after all that, he did all he could to impress me. He always forgave me if I did anything to him no matter how bad it was, even if I was mad at him, he would do all he could to make it better. M-Maybe I don't deserve him." Sabine answers a tear falling down her cheek,

"What's wrong?" Des asks,

"The last thing I said to him was, that he didn't trust me. But he did he just wanted to protect me. And now I may never be able to apologise." Sabine speaks with a shaky voice,

"That's not true." Des states,

(with Ezra a day later)

Ezra walks down a crowded street until he hears metallic laboured breathing, Ezra turns down an alley and stands at the entrance as a large black robot and a man in Jedi clothing and with blue hair walk up to him.

"Lord Vader." Ezra starts,

"Your first mission is, you and your brother, must hunt down a Jedi on here on Coruscant, who goes by the name of Kul Turratuu." Vader's metallic voice orders between breaths, Vader hands Ezra a holodisk,

"Yes sir." Ezra responds,

Ezra and Elek walk down the alley until they reach an airspeeder, both Elek and Era hop in before it lifts off the ground and into an air lane. The airspeeder flies toward a large hole that leads into the lower levels of the planet. The lower they went to darker it got, until they reached a level that was lit by artificial lighting, Ezra lands the airspeeder on a landing pad near the mouth of the entrance to the pit. From a dark alley a blue Twi'lek in a black hooded robe, watches Ezra and Elek step out of the airspeeder and then walk down the dimly lit street of the level they're on.

"They're here just as expected." The female Twi'lek informs someone over her comm link,

"Good." A very croaky voice echo's through the comm,

"What do you wish for me to do, my lord?" the Twi'lek questions,

"End one of them." The croaky voice orders over the comm,

"Yes, my lord." The Twi'lek responds,

As Ezra and Elek walk down the barely lit street, the foul smell of rubbish filling the air, they walk past a pitch black ally, Ezra notices a pair of emerald green eyes staring at them, Ezra thinks nothing of it as both Elek and Ezra walk further down, the area getting darker except for sparks from broken lights meant to provide artificial light to the underground level, Ezra and Elek stop next to a building, the sound of cheering fills the air, Elek and Ezra are about to enter the building when a beep is heard from one of Ezra's pockets, Ezra grabs a small holoprojector out of his pocket and looks to Elek.

"You mind if I answer it. It'll only take a minute the call." Ezra calmly asks,

"Sure." Elek answers,

"Good I'll meet you in there." Ezra replies before walking into an alley,

Ezra presses a button on the holoprojector as a small blue hologram of Sabine and Des appears,

"Hey Sabine." Ezra starts, Des looks worriedly at Ezra,

"You haven't found him yet?" Des growls,

"Look I know where he is held." Ezra continues,

"Then why haven't you got him back yet!?" Des snarls,

Ezra is about to continue when a blue fist rams into Ezra's stomach, Ezra drops the still active holoprojector to the ground before a blue Twi'lek lifts rams Ezra's head into her knee, Ezra stumbles a few steps backwards rubbing his head, the Twi'lek runs at Ezra, only for Ezra to punch the Twi'lek in the face, the Twi'lek stumbles backward, something grabs Ezra's arms pinning him to the spot, Ezra tries to break free to no avail. Ezra turns his head side to side, Ezra sees what is holding him it was that Wookie from before, the Twi'lek walks up to Ezra, chuckling before punching Ezra throwing his face to the left, the Twi'lek slams her left fist into the left side of Ezra's stomach, Ezra screams out in pain.

"L-Look guys, I get it I p-p-probably shouldn't have cut your friend in half, but look if you do this. Y-Y-You will share his fate." Ezra tries to reason, his voice weak,

"You can't do anything. Boy." The Twi'lek snarls, before ramming her fist into Ezra's jaw,

"Ezra!" Sabine yells,

The Twi'lek looks at the small blue holoprojection of Sabine on the holodisk, Sabine glares at the Twi'lek, Sabine and des watch helplessly as the Twi lek beats Ezra, the Wookie lets go of Ezra, as soon as the Wookie lets go Ezra crashes to the ground, a black spot covering his left eye, and his mouth covered by blood, Ezra falls to his arms and knees Ezra's head falls to the dirty floor.

"Well boy. Looks like the show's over." The Twi'lek snarls before stomping on the holoprojector destroying it.

(With Sabine)

"ARGH!" Sabine yells, dropping to the floor her knees pulled up to her chest and tears dripping down her cheeks and off her chin,

"Sabine he'll be fine. Remember he stopped that inquisitor." Des tries to comforts,

"No. he won't. he barely managed to fight the Inquisitor. And I think that it did something to him. He seems more paranoid. He thinks your brother is an Inquisitor. I doubt he and his brother are getting along well." Sabine starts between sobs.

(With Ezra)

"Had enough boy." The Twi'lek sweetly asks,

"Depends on who's asking." Ezra quips back,

"Boy your cute, strong, and funny. And yet resist my offer." The Twi'lek growls,

"I told you my heart is already spoken for." Ezra growls, standing back up and trying to intimidate the Twi'lek,

"Krry. You know what to do." The Twi'lek snarls, before the Wookie grabs Ezra's neck with both his hands, lifting Ezra off the ground,

Ezra grabs at the Wookie's arms, trying to break free of his grasp, Ezra pounds his fist into the Wookie's arm, while the Twi'lek watches smiling,

"You should have taken my offer." The Twi'lek's sweet voice hisses as Ezra starts to run out of the air,

"Y-Y-You… s-s-should've… r-r-r-r-ran when y-y-you had the chance." Ezra states while running out of breath,

A door opens on the building that Elek entered, and Elek steps out into the alley, Krry drops Ezra to the ground, both Krry and the female Twi'lek turn to look at Elek, Ezra gasps for breath rubbing his throat, Ezra stands back up looking at the Twi'lek he holds out his hand, and his lightsaber starts to rattle on her belt, but the Twi'lek grabs the lightsaber off her belt activating it Ezra's lightsaber blade fills the alley with an amber glow, followed by a crimson glow from Elek's now activated cross guard saber,

"This lightsaber is nice. I'll be keeping it along with your friend." The Twi'lek snarls,

"He is not my friend." Elek snarls,

Ezra feels like he's just been hit by a tie-fighter,

"Ezra's my brother. He's my closest friend. He may be apart of the Rebellion but he has helped me and kept all I needed him to keep safe and protected. He's in more ways a friend then you are or ever were Aukah." Elek growls,

"Tsk, tsk, that's no way to speak to your former girlfriend. And we're not on a first name basis. So, call me, Kati." Aukah Kati snarls,

Aukah charges at Elek swinging the amber blade of Ezra's lightsaber at Elek's head from above, only for Elek to block with his blade, pushing Ezra's lightsaber blade back making Aukah stumble backwards, Aukah runs at Elek again swinging at his head, Elek blocks, Aukah strikes again this time she lunges the blade at Elek's chest, Elek again easily redirects the attack, Aukah is thrown to the ground, Elek walks up to Aukah who stands back up re-igniting Ezra's lightsaber, Elek raises his hand with the lightsaber, ready to swing down, only for a crimson bolt to fly into Elek's wrist, Elek screams in pain while his lightsaber is launched out of Elek's hand and down the dark alley deactivating the lightsaber, the only thing left lighting the alley is the dull glow of the amber blade coming from the lightsaber in Aukah's hand, Elek grabs at his wrist, smoke lifts off a scorch mark on Elek's wrist on the arm that Elek held his lightsaber in, three more Twi'leks walk into the alley,

one an orange male Twi'lek,

another a purple female Twi'lek,

and the last a green male Twi'lek, all three are wearing white clone armour, and have DL-44 heavy blaster pistols,

Aukah raises her hand with the lightsaber in it, Elek watches as Aukah swings down the blade quickly slices down at Elek's head only for the lightsaber to be pulled out of Aukah's hand deactivating the lightsaber, the lightsaber flies through the air, and into Ezra's hand, so does Elek's lightsaber, both re-ignite in Ezra's hands, Ezra charges at the four Twi'leks and the Wookie, all fire at Ezra, who deflects all of the crimson bolts back at them, two of the bolts collide with the orange Twi'lek and the purple Twi'lek their bodies crash to the ground, the rest of the crimson bolts hit the wall, leaving scorch marks, Ezra runs at the green Twi'lek, using both of his lightsabers to behead the Twi'lek, Ezra uses the force to throw Aukah to the ground, Ezra steps towards Aukah and is about to kill her when she pleads with him,

"L-Look, I c-c-can give you information, your name's Ezra, right?" Aukah pleads, Ezra nods deactivating both lightsabers,

"Ezra. Palpatine ordered for you and your brother to be killed, and he ordered Vader to kill you on a later mission." Aukah informs,

"You can live. But you attack us again and we end you." Ezra growls before Aukah and Krry run.

Ezra turns to Elek and throws Elek's lightsaber to him Elek catches it and reattaches it to his belt, Ezra also reattaches his lightsaber to his belt.

"What'd you find out?" Ezra questions,

"Our friend's two buildings down from here." Elek responds, before they both walk out the alley and down the dimly lit street.

Ezra could feel the anger build up in him for many years, but today was the first time he felt the power that the anger could give, Ezra felt anger build up in him and for the first time he didn't try to get rid of it, Ezra welcomed it, and it helped him, Ezra remembers what Sabine said every minute it echoed in his head.

'I thought you trusted me. But I was wrong.' Sabine's voice echo's in Ezra's head, Ezra lets a tear slip down his cheek,

Elek and Ezra walk in silence until Elek notices Ezra thinking about something a tear slips from Ezra's left eye,

"Ezra don't worry once we get back from this mission, I'll help you get Travuth out." Elek comforts,

"I know you will. It's just I'm not sure I'm right for Sabine." Ezra continues while they walk down the dimly lit street alone,

"That's not true you're the bravest strongest most empathetic person I know." Elek reassures,

"Yeah but. Sabine and I got into a fight, I wanted to keep her safe and didn't want her going on solo operations. I just don't want to lose her." Ezra starts,

"Ezra look, you and Sabine will get into fights sometimes. But if you truly love each other, you'll stay together, she'll forgive you, but only if you don't treat her like some object, she knows what she can do. You believe that too, she did solo missions before you were dating, she was fine then and she'll be fine now." Elek adds,

"You're right." Ezra states,

"Ezra what did she say that stuck to you?" Elek questions,

"She said, 'I thought you trusted me. But I was wrong." Ezra informs,

"Don't worry I'm sure when you get back, you'll be able to explain that to her." Elek finishes before, both of them reach a dirty old run down, broken house.

Elek and Era nod at each other before stepping into the house, both ignite their lightsabers, the crimson and amber glows fill the dark house. Elek and Ezra walk into a room that has torn off wallpaper and a couch with a tear on the cushion, Elek and Ezra look around the room the glow of their lightsabers lighting the room, Elek walks up to a very neatly torn wallpaper that has been put back onto the wall but not permanently, Elek rips the wallpaper off to reveal a steel door, Elek cuts the doorframe with his lightsaber, before using the force to pull the door out and Elek flicks his hand while the door is thrown through a door, Ezra walks up to Elek, both are about to step into the pitch black room, but the sound of footsteps and someone pleading with them makes them turn around, a Kel Dor in normal Jedi robes and a cream Jedi tunic, with tan brown pants on, Ezra and Elek take a step closer to the man who takes a few steps backwards.

"We found the Jedi." Elek snarls pointing the tip of his crimson blade at the male Kel Dor,

"Yes, we have." Ezra hisses a in a sick tone,

"Look there's no Jedi here I live alone and I know the Jedi went extinct many years ago." The Kel Dor informs them,

"We know all about you. Kul Turratuu." Ezra snarls thrusting out his hand, Kul Turratuu flies through the air before crashing through a wall landing in the alley resting against a dirty alley wall,

Ezra and Elek take a step forward only for a very small hand to grab Ezra's pulling him backward a single step Ezra turns around to see a little Kel Dor girl in a grey dress staring at him, she seemed to have no fear, a female Kel Dor in commoner clothes runs to the girl picking her up, fear in the woman's eyes, Elek walks up to Kul who is still leaning against the wall.

"Please don't hurt daddy mister yellow eyes." The little girl pleads Ezra is a little confused to why she called him yellow eyes.

Elek raises his lightsaber ready to strike down, and he does the blade swings down a flash of light is seen and the sound of a violent hiss of a lightsaber is heard, Elek looks to see Ezra blocking the blade, Elek looks at him confusion painted on Elek's face.

"Ezra if we're to save your friend… our friend then we need to do this." Elek informs Ezra, while pushing his blade down trying to overpower Ezra,

Ezra easily holds the block pushing the blade towards Elek both screaming from the strain both a being put through, Ezra overpowers Elek using all his power to push Elek to the ground, as Elek falls to the ground, the two brothers lightsabers deactivate, the female Kel Dor, and the little Kel Dor girl walk up to them.

"Look there's got to be another way. He's got a family." Ezra pleads while Kul Turratuu stands back up,

Elek stands back up and looks at them,

"Your right." Elek adds,

"Thank you. I think I have a way to trick them." Kul informs,

"Very well what is it?" Ezra questions,

"Cut off my hand, take my lightsaber, and Take my Jedi robes destroy it a little and take them to Palpatine." Kul responds,

Ezra nods, the female Kel Dor covers the girls eyes and shuts her own eyes, Ezra reactivates his lightsaber swing at Kul's hand, one is cut off Kul lets out a small yelp from the pain, Ezra hands Kul a very poorly made hand out of rubbish he just found in the bins, Kul shakes his head before handing Ezra, his lightsaber, Kul then hands his Jedi robes to Elek, who activates his lightsaber and stabbing a hole through the back of the robe where a heart would be in front of in the body, Elek cuts off where the wrist that Ezra cut off would be, Elek and Ezra start to walk away but the girl runs up to Ezra jumping at him hugging him, Ezra chuckles before putting the girl down, the girl looks at Ezra's eyes and a puzzled look creeps onto her face,

"Mister your eyes were a little yellow, now they are all blue." The girl states, Ezra chuckles before both Elek and Ezra walk away looking at what they took.

Ezra and Elek walk back through the dimly lit level of Coruscant the only light that is lighting the level is some artificial lights on the grey metal celling, after a few minutes of walking in silence Ezra and Elek make it to the airspeeder, hopping in and activating it before it lifts off the ground, Ezra steers it up the large circular hole that is the tunnel connecting the levels of Coruscant, the closer to the surface of Coruscant they get the brighter it gets. Ezra pilots the speeder into an air lane, and pilots the airspeeder through the lane until he reaches the office of the Emperor, Ezra lands on a landing pad next to the massive building and hopping out of the airspeeder, Ezra and Elek are about to step into an elevator when Elek stops them from getting in.

"Look Ezra before we get into a place where the Emperor can hear us. You have to get Travuth out and make it to the Phantom two, if I'm not there then leave me." Elek starts,

"What no all we have to do is wait a little until Palpatine thinks I'm working with him for the deal we made. And then get him and run." Ezra adds,

"No. the deal is a fake there's going to be a time in this when he will send me and Vader with you and we're ordered to kill you on that mission. I'll meet you at the Phantom two, if you're found out and I'm not at the Phantom two leave me." Elek sternly orders Ezra,

"No. I won't leave you; Des would never forgive me. I would never forgive me." Ezra growls.

"Ezra, I promise that I will be there when you get to it. But you have to leave if for some reason I'm not there. I doubt I'll not be there. But promise me you will leave if I'm not there in time." Elek pleads,

"Fine. I-I-I promise." Ezra grumbles, both Ezra and Elek step into the elevator.

Elek presses a button and the elevator doors slide shut, the elevator lifts up until it reaches its destination, the elevator screeches to a stop, the doors slide open and Ezra and Elek step out, Elek whispers something to Ezra before walking to a data room, Ezra walks to Palpatine's office. Ezra steps in, Palpatine looks at him while Ezra walks up to the desk Palpatine sits at and chucks, the damaged Jedi robes, the severed hand, and the lightsaber, onto the desk, Palpatine smirks, while looking to Ezra, Vader steps into the room, Vader just stands in the corner his arms crossed, Vader just seems to be trying to intimidate Ezra, Ezra doesn't look like he's intimidated by the presence that is Vader, Elek walks back into the room, with a holodisk and a data card, Palpatine stares at him before dismissing both brothers. Ezra is handed both the holodisk and the data card by Elek, and Elek also hands Ezra a holoprojector, Elek leads Ezra to the med-bay, Elek grabs some bacta patches and bacta spray, Ezra sits on a medical bed, while Elek grabs some more medical supplies, Elek walks back over to Ezra. Elek looks at Ezra's face, Elek grabs Ezra's chin, turning Ezra's head side to side slowly to observe the damage done to him. Elek chuckles before grabbing a rag and wiping the blood away from Ezra's mouth to reveal a fresh thin slice right next to the right edge of Ezra's mouth on his cheek, the cut is still red since it's fresh, Elek sprays some bacta spray onto the cut, Elek tries to Ezra's shirt off to see if he is hurt in any way there, Ezra pushes Elek's hands away when he tries, Elek looks worried before trying again. Ezra pushes his hands away again.

"Ezra look Sabine will kill me and you if you return to her injured." Elek tries to reason with Ezra,

"I'm fine. Really." Ezra responds.

"Fine but you're explaining this to, not just Sabine, but Hera too." Elek jokes,

"Hera will let me live. Sabine, I have to look out. But you have to watch out for both." Ezra jokes,

"Very funny. But if you're really hurt. Please tell me." Elek pleads,

"I'm fine. But if I really am hurt, I'll talk to you. I promise." Ezra reassures,

Elek nods before applying some bacta spray to where he was shot in the wrist, Elek then adds a bacta patch to the burnt spot on his wrist, Elek chuckles before both Ezra and him walk out the med-bay and into an elevator, in the hallway, Elek presses a button and the elevator door slides shut and the elevator starts to move downward, after a minute of traveling in silence, the elevator screeches to a stop, the door slides open to show a hallway with many doors, Ezra and Elek walk out the elevator and start to walk down the hallway.

They need to fix the elevators here." Ezra jokes,

"Yeah." Elek responds,

Ezra and Elek stop when they reach two doors, one has the number, 195th, and the other door has the number, 194th, Ezra opens the door and walks into the room numbered 194th, while Elek walks into the one numbered 195th, Ezra looks at the holodisk and the data card before chucking it onto a wooden desk next to a mirror, Ezra also looks at a holoprojector disk Ezra mutters something to himself before placing both hands on the edge of the desk, Ezra stares at himself in the mirror, Ezra looks at his two scars above each other on his left cheek, those scars are healed but they will never vanish, Ezra also looks at his new scar right next to the right side of his lips on his cheek, that scar has a slight tinted colour from the bacta spray, but Ezra could feel the pain of the cut, Ezra takes his shirt of to reveal his muscular body, but this time the left side of Ezra's chest near the heart, a wide but not deep scrape covers from Ezra's shoulder to where his heart is, on the front side of his body, and another thin scar on Ezra's left right side of his stomach.

"I'll contact you tomorrow, Sabine, then I'll be able to tell Des, about Travuth." Ezra mutters,

Ezra puts his shirt back on before walking over and collapsing onto the bed, the exhaustion finally manages to catch up to Ezra, Ezra's eyes close as Ezra drifts into sleep. the last thing that Ezra remembers is what Elek said,

'tomorrow when I give the signal head to detention block A, cell 14.' Elek echo's in Ezra's head.


	8. Ezra's fall part 2

(with Ezra in a run-down YT-1300f light freighter)

Ezra walks up to a blue Twi'lek, a droid, and a Wookie,

"Aukah Kati. Please I know what I did doesn't deserve forgiveness but, the Rebellion could use you. I need you. I want to get back to the one I love, Sabine. Please I will need you to help me. I know what it's like, living alone no one to care for you, so you don't care for them. But please. Deep down I know you're a good person, same with you Krrywhhru, I helped to save some your Wookie brothers. Please I want to reunite with my family." Ezra pleads,

Aukah and Krry look at each other, before looking at Ezra.

"The Empire has double crossed us time and time again, but we still have been forced to work for them. we know that you killed Dan. But Dan was… well he attacked me. Maybe we'll give this Rebellion a chance. But I doubt we'll stick around. We will help you. But for a price." Aukah starts,

"What's the price?" Ezra questions,

"Well Krry, will take one thousand credits." Aukah answers,

Ezra walks back to his air speeder, after flying for a few minutes Ezra lands and Enters the elevator pressing a button the doors slide shut and the elevator starts to go upward, the elevator stops and the doors open Ezra steps out the elevator and down the hall.

(a few minutes later)

Ezra steps into his room and walks to the desk, he looks at the deactivated holoprojector disk, Ezra walks over to his bed and collapses onto it his eyes close.

(a week later after Ezra and Elek run a few small missions for the Emperor)

Ezra's eyes shoot open, Ezra is covered in sweat, Ezra looks around and notices he is in the room he is stuck with while he's on Coruscant.

(With Sabine)

Sabine's eyes flicker open, after a minute Sabine finally decides to get out of her bed Sabine jumps to the ground, Sabine walks over to her desk, Sabine's grey Mandalorian padded shirt and creamy-brown pants on without her Beskar armour plating on. Sabine looks at her small grey metal desk, and Sabine grabs her painted Beskar alloy armour plating, reattaching it to her Mandalorian grey padded shirt, Sabine walks out of her room into the common room, only to see everyone watching a small blue holo-video, Hera looks over to Sabine, Sabine walks over to see the holo-video, it's a picture of Ezra but his eyes where tinted yellow a little instead of his normal fully electric blue eyes. The picture also shows a picture of Kul, the Kel Dor that Ezra and Elek 'killed' Sabine frowned as she read the headline, 'New Imperial enforcer kills a treacherous Jedi planning to kill the Emperor.'

"That can't be Ezra I contacted him a few days ago." Sabine starts,

"Just listen." Hera states also frowning before allowing the volume to play,

"Young boy whose mind was poisoned by the terrorists know as, 'The Rebellion' is brought back his mind no longer poisoned he sees the Jedi's plot to kill me and saves my life." Palpatine's voice plays through holo-video, the picture changing between the Kel Dor, and Ezra.

"He's gone, we lost him. Sabine maybe you could reason with him. We all know he'll come back here. While you reason with him, we'll capture him and get him into a cell here or on a cruiser." Kannan informs his voice void of emotion,

"No, it's got to be a trick. They said nothing about Elek." Sabine growls,

"True but he might have escaped." Kannan informs.

(with Ezra)

Ezra walks over to his desk and is about to pick up his deactivated holoprojector disk, when he is distracted by an alert.

"ALERT REBELS ARE IN THE SENATOR OFFICES ALL TROOPERS REPORT TO THE SENATOR OFFICE BLOCK. LEVEL 3!" a stern male voice screams into a speaker system in the building,

"Sorry Sabine you'll have to wait." Ezra mutters,

Ezra grabs the holodisk, the data card, and the deactivated holoprojector disk, on the desk, chucking them into a large old creamy-brown colour bag, and putting the bag on his back the straps going under his arms and over his shoulders, Ezra runs out of his room, and into an elevator at the end of the hallway pushing past the other guests and stepping into a dark grey metal elevator, pressing a button the door of the elevator slides shut, before slowly moving downward. The elevator slowly stops, the door slides open and Ezra steps out into a dark grey metal room. Ezra grabs his new comm link,

"I'm in the detention block." Ezra notifies someone over the comm link,

The detention block looks a lot like one that's found on a star destroyer. Ezra walks down the large hallway, many doors to many cells line the walls on either side of Ezra. Ezra activates the holodisk, Ezra sees a number as well as other information about the cell and how to get out, the number that Ezra sees is, 17, Ezra walks up to the door and finds out that he needs a pin code to activate it, Ezra looks through the data card and notices another number.

"5…2…2…5." Ezra mutters pressing buttons on the number pad of the cell door.

The door slides open to show a cell that looks like a generic cell, a metal bed on the back wall stairs that lead into the cell, but in the middle of the cell, is Travuth, his helmet is missing, blood staining his hair making it impossible for Ezra to see what colour his hair is, blood covering from Travuth's right ear to his right eye surrounding his right eye, blood all over his orange jumpsuit that all prisoners wear, Ezra runs over picking up the unconscious body of Travuth bridal style, Ezra runs out of the cell, down the hall and into an elevator, pressing a button, guards now coming down to see Ezra running into an elevator, the door of the elevator slides shut, before the elevator starts to move upward, after a minute, Travuth groans, his eyes slowly flick open, Ezra helps Travuth stand, Ezra places his left arm under Travuth's left arm, Travuth places his right arm on Ezra's right shoulder, the elevator stops, the doors to the elevator open, Travuth notices they are about twenty feet below the top of the building, Ezra and Travuth walk out of the elevator as fast as Ezra can help Travuth go, they make it to a landing pad that sticks out of the building, Ezra mutters something, Ezra then looks at the distance between them and the top of the building.

"You're not seriously thinking about climbing that?!" Travuth's weak voice questions,

"If we can get to the roof there's a glider thing that will help us escape." Ezra starts,

"No! there's got to be another way!" Travuth grumbles his voice still weak,

50 stormtroopers step out of multiple elevators and walk towards Ezra and Travuth, they point their blasters at Ezra and Travuth. Ezra looks down off the side of the landing platform Ezra notices many air speeders, and a very large drop but a few buildings are close enough for them to maybe jump to, Ezra gets ready to jump Travuth wraps his arms around Ezra's chest, Travuth's arms are underneath Ezra's to keep him secured when the jump, and Travuth also stands behind Ezra, the stormtroopers form a half circle around the two, Vader step out from behind the stormtroopers, Vader is about to speak, Ezra turns around to face them, Travuth right next to the edge, Travuth is forced to turn around since he has his arms wrapped around Ezra's chest.

"Shut it. I don't care!" Ezra growls stepping backward making both him and Travuth fall,

Ezra manages to flip him and Travuth around so Ezra is closest to the ground, Ezra and Travuth fall past a few air speeders when an air speeder flies right under them and stops where they are going to fall, the two boys crash into the back seat of the air speeder, they look to the driver who also looks at them, Travuth and Ezra are relieved to see it's Elek driving, Elek drives through the runway until a tie-fighter starts to fly above the runway, the tie-fighter follows Elek, his brother and Travuth, Elek flies the air speeder above a roof not stopping, the air speeder flies away from the roof Ezra and Travuth jump out and land at the roof, Elek flies the air speeder away still being chased by the tie-fighter, Ezra and Travuth start to run across rooftops Travuth again wrapping his arms around Ezra's chest, Ezra uses the force to jump from rooftop to rooftop, Travuth notices Ezra wincing whenever he jumped and landed, but Travuth doesn't bring it up. Ezra and Travuth jump onto a roof very close to the ground, about 5 metres above the dirty crowded street. Ezra helps Travuth sit down before Ezra sits down too, both rest against a small ventilation system on the roof, Ezra gasps for breath sweat dripping off his forehead, Ezra doesn't look so good. Ezra looks at Travuth scanning for any injuries except the blood Ezra can't see anything bad, Ezra grabs a rag out of his bag and starts to wipe the blood away from Travuth's ear and eye, after about a minute Ezra gets rid of the blood on Travuth's face, Ezra notices Travuth's eyes are an emerald green. Ezra grabs another rag, and pours some water from a canteen he had onto the rag wetting it, Ezra then starts to clean Travuth's hair, Ezra manages to clean a quarter of Travuth's hair of blood, Ezra looks at Travuth's small part of blood free hair and sees that his hair is frost white. Ezra and Travuth hear footsteps and look to a roof one building away from them to see a group of stormtroopers, Ezra and Travuth start to move again Travuth wraps his arms around Ezra's chest, Ezra jumps from rooftop to rooftop for about three minutes before they reach a building that's 10 metres away from a place that has a large doorframe that's missing a door. Ezra looks at the door and starts head toward it only to hear someone call out to him, Ezra looks back to see one purge trooper, jumping from rooftop to rooftop they are almost at Ezra when he looks to Travuth.

"Can you make it to that gate. The Phantom two's in there. Get in and if I'm not there after a minute leave without me same goes for Elek." Ezra orders while Travuth nods,

Ezra grabs Travuth's lightsaber out of his bag and hands it to Travuth. Travuth takes it before getting down to the street and barely managing to make it to the Phantom two. The one purge trooper makes it to the same roof as Ezra and after a small amount of battling the purge trooper weapons and Ezra's lightsaber are thrown off the building and into an alley, the purge trooper and Ezra start to brawl.

The purge trooper tries to punch Ezra in the left side of his head, only for his fist be caught by a weak Ezra, the purge trooper punches Ezra in the stomach, Ezra stumbles backwards a few steps letting go of the purge trooper's fist, the purge trooper runs at Ezra only for Ezra to punch him in his head, the purge trooper stumbles backwards Ezra runs up to the purge trooper, grabbing the purge trooper's head and pulling it down while pulling his knee up, the purge trooper's head slams into Ezra's knee, the purge trooper stumbles backward, Ezra is about to hop down into the alley when the purge trooper runs at Ezra, Ezra is about to jump when he turns around. A hand swings towards Ezra, he staggers, one foot after the other he tumbles to the building edge unable to stop his movement, Ezra is thrown off the building and lands in the alley, Ezra screams in agony blood pouring out a gash on his left leg,

Ezra's body lays still in the alley, the purge trooper looks down at him, before walking to the other side of the building, after about ten minutes Ezra's eye shoot open, Ezra stands up and stumbles to the entrance to the alley, Ezra places a hand on the left wall of the alley Ezra watches as many people walk by, Ezra stumbles into the crowd, Ezra limps down the street sweat dripping of his face and blood pouring out a gash on Ezra's left leg. Ezra limps to a building, Ezra limps inside, before stumbling to a reception desk, Ezra winces pain jolts through his body, Ezra looks behind him to see a trail of blood in the carpet,

"Sir do you need medical help?" the receptionist asks,

"Where's the nearest shuttle that leaves the planet today?" Ezra asks,

"Uh. Bay 9 subsection B." the receptionist answers,

"T-T-Thanks." Ezra sputters before limping out of the door, and back into the streets,

Ezra limps down the street Ezra started to feel lightheaded. The sound of footsteps echo through the street. Ezra turns around to see a squad of four stormtroopers walking up to him, Ezra starts to limp away as fast as he could, the stormtroopers easily get closer to him but Ezra manages to sprint away from them, he turns down into an alley and limps down it knowing he lost the stormtroopers he stops sprinting and his entire left leg drenched in blood, Ezra hears voices echo, his face drenched in sweat, Ezra's view blurs, the sound fades a little and Ezra feels weak, Ezra limps down the alley, everything gets to blurry for Ezra, before Ezra's legs give out, Ezra body crashes to the dirty ground in the alley, it all goes black. Ezra's body is surrounded by a puddle of blood.

(Unknown amount of time later in a YT-1300f light freighter)

Ezra's eyes flicker open, Ezra looks around and notices he's on a starship, Ezra realizes that he is on a couch in the common room of this ship, Ezra sits up and gets off the couch only to collapse onto the cold grey metal floor. Ezra winces in pain while he hears the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer to him, Ezra feels big fluffy hands grab him Ezra notices it's a familiar Wookie, the Wookie picks Ezra up bridal style and places him back onto the yellow leather couch. The Wookie growls before running back into the cockpit. Ezra feels lightheaded again, his vision blurs, and then it goes black.

(in the cockpit of the YT-1300f light freighter, five minutes later)

A blue Twi'lek sits in the pilot seat in the cockpit, blue and streaks of white zoom by the window of the cockpit, the Twi'lek turns to face the Wookie who's in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit.

"How's he?" the Twi'lek questions,

The Wookie growls,

"Yeah that's not great." The Twi'lek states before walking out the room,

The Twi'lek sits next to the unconscious Ezra, the Twi'lek smiles looking at the boy his hair now down to his shoulders, the Twi'lek chuckles.

(ten minutes later)

Ezra's eyes shoot open, Ezra's face drenched in sweat, Ezra sits up and faces the Twi'lek,

"Aukah." Ezra starts,

"Yes?" the Twi'lek asks,

"Why did you help me?" Ezra questions,

"What you said." Aukah lies.

Ezra looks to his leg where the gash was, only to find it bandaged up, Ezra smiles slightly, Ezra is about to try to stand up, when Aukah places a hand on his chest stopping him,

"Don't do that it's still going to take a small amount of time for you to walk on it again, but not long." Aukah chuckles,

Ezra and Aukah have a very small conversation.

(Ten minutes later)

A beeping sound echoes through the ship, before Aukah stands up and walks back into the cockpit, Ezra uses the force to pull a holodisk through the air and into his hand, Ezra activates the holodisk, a holo-video appears, it's Ezra, but it's lying, Ezra turns up the video,

"Our new enforcer has done his job better than anyone else. He in the past twenty-four hours, has put a stop to more than ten Jedi, and more than twenty terrorists that call themselves 'Freedom fighters' who have all tried to destroy our precious Empire." Palpatine's voice comes through the video,

A picture of Ezra is shown. But it's him in an inquisitor uniform. Ezra growls before throwing the disk across the room, the deactivated holodisk crashes into the wall on the other side of the room, the disk cracks, sparks shoot out of the broken holodisk. Ezra growls, before trying to stand, Ezra stumbles and falls luckily the wall catches him, Ezra chuckles placing one hand on the wall for support before trying to walk again, this time he manages, after a minute Ezra is able to limp around the ship, Ezra limps into the cockpit, Ezra sits down in a seat behind Aukah. The YT-1300f light freighter exits hyperspace, and an orange and red planet with white clouds, the YT-1300f light freighter enters the atmosphere of the planet, and slowly flies through the sky of the planet, until they slowly fly closer to a large dry coral plant that has multiple A-wings, and Corellian corvettes and a modified VCX-100 light freighter parked on a landing strip. The YT-1300f light freighter slowly lands,

"Does this ship have a name?" Ezra asks,

"the Stalker." Aukah states,

The shuttle slowly lands, Ezra limps over to the ramp, the ramp slowly opens, Aukah walks up to Ezra, the ramp is almost completely open when the worst thing happens to Ezra, Aukah grabs his face making him face him, before getting closer forcing their lips to collide in a kiss, while they do the ramp opens completely, Sabine runs up to the bottom of the ramp as Ezra pushes Aukah away before limping to Sabine. Tears form in Sabine's eyes, she backs up before pulling out her westar-35 blasters and pointing them both at Ezra, he has big problems the rest of the crew and the rest of the rebels there alsopoint their weapons at Ezra

'at least Elek and Travuth are safe' Ezra thinks to himself…


	9. the one who lost it all

Ezra looks to the crew of the Ghost his new and old family; they believe that he betrayed them. Ezra looks to Sabine pain in Ezra's eyes, Sabine seeing Ezra like this, lowers her WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, she walks up to Ezra before turning to face the crew and the rest of the rebels there.

"Look maybe the holo-video lied." Sabine states,

"No get away from him Sabine he attacked me!" Elek growls,

"Ezra is a liar!" Travuth snarls,

Ezra looks to Travuth pain in his eyes, he had saved them, and they turned their backs on him.

'maybe I'm better off on my own. But at least Sabine trusts me.' Ezra's voice echo's in his own mind,

Ezra looks to the ground as more rebel's approach Ezra weapons drawn. Ezra stares at them all knowing that he will be taken and imprisoned. Or he could try to run,

"Look Ezra you can come with us peacefully or. You will be hurt you can't take us all. Either way you will be taken in." Kannan growls.

Ezra scoffs before looking around him and noticing about eight rebels with blaster pistols, Kannan, and Travuth have their lightsabers drawn, but Elek keeps his on his belt deactivated, probably because he doesn't want them to see his crimson blade. Hera and Zeb have their weapons out Zeb's Bo-rifle and Hera's Blurgg-1120, Ezra frowns before looking at Sabine who gestures to the handcuffs, Sabine's eyes pleading with him,

"Ezra it'll look less suspicious if you go with them. Please just go with them I promise that you'll get out eventually." Sabine pleads,

"I'm not guilty Sabine." Ezra hisses,

"Then go with them." Sabine pleads,

"I'm not guilty." Ezra mumbles to himself,

A rebel soldier walks up to Ezra, hand cuffs ready, Ezra stumbles backward a little, Ezra slowly nods his head, a tear slips down his right cheek, Ezra holds out his hands in front of his body, the sound of metal clicking is heard as handcuffs lock Ezra's wrists together, Ezra grumbles while to rebels walk up behind him, both shove the back of his shoulders Ezra stumbles forward before limping to a Corellian corvette two rebels behind him,

(Ten minutes later in a cell on a Corellian corvette)

Ezra sits in the middle of the cell cross-legged eyes shut, a blue hard-light door keeps Ezra stuck in the cell, Ezra was muttering something. Kannan walks up to the blue hard-light door of the cell. Kannan clears his throat; Ezra nods his eyes still shut.

"Look why'd you kill them?" Kannan questions,

"I didn't." Ezra calmly states his eyes still shut,

"Look Elek and Travuth both say, you attacked Elek and helped Travuth to make sure you that Travuth thought you were with us." Kannan states anger in his voice.

"Look I didn't do it." Ezra snarls,

"We know you did we have two who say you did and the holo-news too!" Kannan hisses,

"Kannan please. Get me out I didn't do anything." Ezra pleads,

"You lie. Why? We could help you. but only if you cooperate with us." Kannan growls,

"Elek is lying!" Ezra growls, opening his eyes, standing up, and walking to the hard-light door,

"Then stay here." Kannan informs Ezra before walking away,

Era looks around the cell, it's a lot smaller than ones on a star destroyer but it looked the same except for the size this cell is smaller, Ezra grumbled something before walking over and sitting on a metal bed sticking out of the wall. Ezra closes his eyes a few sobs escape his mouth. someone walks up to the cell door, opening it and walking in the cell, and over to Ezra.

"Hey look. I believe you, remember what we said before this whole set of events." A female voice asks, Ezra feels the bed move slightly as the woman sits next to him on the bed,

"I know." Ezra starts,

"Look remember what I said on that corvette right after the extraction?" the woman asks,

"Y-You said, 'I thought I could trust you but clearly, I was wrong.' I get it." Ezra states his eyes still shut and a few sobs escaping his mouth,

"Look Ezra I was wrong. You just wanted to protect me, and I hurt you." the woman reassures,

"Sabine no, I deserved it." Ezra adds,

"No, you didn't." Sabine grumbles,

"I did, I mean I got Kannan blinded, Ahsoka killed, I trusted maul. I used the Sith Holocron and almost got you, Zeb, rex and Hondo killed." Ezra informs Sabine.

"No. you see we lived Kannan's still alive, and I'm sure Ahsoka's still out there somewhere alive." Sabine informs Ezra,

"No that's." Ezra starts but is cut off by Sabine hugging him and planting a kiss on his right cheek and taking off Ezra's handcuffs.

"I love you Ezra. No matter where you are in the galaxy. I love you; I'll get you out." Sabine soothes,

Ezra chuckles before turning to face Sabine, Ezra wraps his arms around Sabine in a hug and kisses her left cheek, Sabine giggles before both her and Ezra lock eyes their faces slowly get closer until their lips meet in a passionate kiss, after a few seconds they break apart, Sabine starts to walk out of the cell only to stop in the middle of where the deactivated hard-light door is, Sabine turns back around to face Ezra,

"Come on Ezra. Follow me." Sabine orders, holding an open palm to Ezra,

Ezra hesitates before walking to Sabine, Sabine's left hand and, Ezra's right hand interlocked Sabine leads Ezra through the halls of the parked Corellian corvette, Sabine and Ezra finally Make it out of the corvette, many rebels glare at Ezra. Ezra could feel the anger coming off the rebels, a few rebels stopped Sabine and Ezra, one walks up to them, it was the Mandalorian rebel from a few months ago,

"Hey, he shouldn't be out of his cell; he's been put in that cell for a reason." The rebel growls,

"Kriff you." Sabine growls, this clearly annoys the rebel,

He swings a fist at Sabine, the fist flies at Sabine's head, right before the fist slams into Sabine's head, the rebel is thrown through the air, and he crashes through a few crates, Ezra walks up, to him as the rebel stands back up walking at Ezra, anger radiating off Ezra, Ezra unnaturally calm, watches as the rebel tries to punch him, Ezra thrusts his open palm at the rebel, making the rebel fly through the air again this time he crashes into the main area where the rest of Ezra's so called family is, the rebel lands on a holo-table and rolls onto the ground blood staining his body, the crew run to the rebel, other rebels watch as Ezra just stands there chuckling softly before slowly turning around and walking back to Sabine.

"I'm dead. It was nice knowing you Sabine." Ezra chuckles,

"Follow me I promise I won't let them touch you." Sabine adds,

Sabine and Ezra walk up to the rest of the crew and Sato, Ezra and Elek glare at each other, Sabine looks to the crew and glares at them threateningly,

"Get him back in the cell!" Sato orders,

"No." Sabine growls,

"What was that?" Sato questions,

"I. said. No." Sabine growls sternly,

"I. said. Get. Him. Back. Into. The cell." Sato orders sternly,

"He is innocent. You're punishing him for no reason!" Sabine growls almost screaming,

"Heh, Heh. Very well. We have a mission Ezra can go with you. when it goes wrong not just Ezra will be responsible, you. Sabine Wren. Will also take the fall for the criminal. But you all must keep an eye on him, or we'll all be doomed." Sato growls,

"Good, well when the mission is over, we will accept your apology." Sabine mocks,

"We'll see." Elek mutters to himself.

(two hours later)

Ezra sits in the common room of the Ghost the whole crew except Sabine and Hera glare at Ezra, Ezra looks to Travuth and notices he's in a trance like state. Ezra slowly nods his head, a very thought struck expression planted on his face, Ezra looks to Elek, and then to Kannan he looks normal, then Ezra looks to Zeb he too looks okay, Ezra stares at Des who glares daggers into Ezra. Sabine and Hera walk out of the cockpit of the Ghost,

"We'll be at the zone in 5 minutes." Hera informs,

"Good thanks. hey Kannan." Ezra starts but is ignored,

"So, Kannan how's the training going?" Des questions,

"Good." Kannan responds,

"Great the amazing master Jedi Kannan has finally given up on me." Ezra mutters,

"What." Kannan growls,

"Oh, sure you hear that!" Ezra growls before walking out the common room of the Ghost and into the cargo hold.

"Look I get that you don't trust him." Sabine starts,

"You're right, I don't." Kannan growls sternly,

"Look I don't trust him entirely, either, but I'm sure that he did what he did for a good reason." Sabine growls unaware that Ezra heard what she said.

"Keep. An. Eye. On him." Kannan growls,

Sabine glares at Kannan, Kannan looks annoyed, Sabine walks after Ezra,

(five minutes later in an Imperial factory)

Ezra and the rest of the crew are running down the halls of an Imperial factory. Ezra is running behind the group by about five feet because of his limp, everyone continues to run when suddenly alarms go off and doors start to slide shut, everyone makes it through the door at the end of the hall except Ezra who gets to the door but it shuts before he can get to them, Ezra mumbles something, Kannan glares at Sabine,

"Great Sabine. Now we have to try and get him back before he is able to get back to the troopers." Kannan growls,

"Look he's not entirely guilty, and if you say it one more time I'll be the one guilty." Sabine threatens,

Sabine and Hera look at each other, then they both look to Kannan. Kannan, Hera, Zeb, Des, Travuth, and Chopper, all start to run down the silver metal halls of the Imperial factory.

Ezra limps back down the way he came just came from, the alarms still going off, Ezra limps further until he's at a cross intersection of hallways, Ezra looks down the paths on the left and right of him, Ezra mutters something before limping down the left path, after a few minutes of limping down the long repetitive hallway of the Imperial factory, Ezra makes it to a large door Ezra is about to open it when he hears the sound of a lightsaber igniting, Ezra turns around to see none other than, Elek.

"Brother. How did your family let you leave?" Ezra mocks anger in his voice,

"Simple, I said, 'I'm going to find spectre six' and now I'm going to have to capture you." Elek snarls,

Elek's crimson blade lights the hallway, Ezra runs at Elek throwing punches, which Elek dodges easily, Ezra throws more and more punches at Elek, all are dodged by Elek, to Ezra's annoyance, Ezra wished he had his lightsaber.

"What's wrong boy?" Elek mocks still dodging Ezra's punches,

"Why do you not attack me with your lightsaber?" Ezra questions,

"You. you're a lot dumber than I thought. Vader wants you alive. But he needs the crew to abandon you." Elek snarls pointing his crimson blade at Ezra,

"But you'll put me through physical pain?" Ezra growls,

"You are smart. But you don't have your lightsaber. You're weak without it." Elek chuckles,

"Just leave me. The crew don't want me, and I know you want me to die... but Elek once Vader has his goal done. He'll kill you. and… then Des, and then me." Ezra states weakly, Ezra feels weaker, and lightheaded.

"You should've got that injury checked out when we were on Coruscant." Elek mocks,

Ezra looks at Elek, before Ezra stumbles towards Elek, only to fall to the ground, Ezra's eyelids get heavier. The last thing Ezra sees, is Elek break his own arm. after a second Ezra can't keep his eyelids open, and it all goes black.

"Weak." Kannan's voice echoes in Ezra's head,

"Worthless." Hera's voice also echoes,

"Why do we even need him?" Des growls in Ezra head the echo of it, makes Ezra feel like he should've just died with his parents,

"Look I don't trust him." Sabine echoes through Ezra's head,

"Just leave." Zeb's voice echoes through Ezra's mind,

(Unknown amount of time later in a cargo hold)

Ezra's eyes slowly open and Ezra looks around to see he's on the Ghost, in the Cargo hold, Ezra stands up and realizes his hands are behind a yellow pole in the cargo hold, Ezra tries to move them but he can't, his wrists are locked together by a pair handcuffs, Ezra mutters something, Ezra grabs his thumb on his right hand, and starts to push down only to stop when Sabine and Des walk into the cargo hold.

"Brother." Des grumbles,

"Let me guess. Elek said he found me running to a group of stormtroopers, and managed to kill the troopers and capture me, but I managed to break his arm?" Ezra informs them,

"Yes." Des grumbles,

"Ezra why did you fight him?" Sabine questions pain in her voice.

"I had to protect myself he attacked me I was trying to get back to you guys and I didn't break his arm." Ezra states,

"Liar!" Des growls,

"Des. Please let me talk to Ezra alone." Sabine asks,

"Very well but. If he tries anything. Stun him or kill him." Des informs Sabine before climbing up a yellow ladder and entering a door, the door shuts and Des vanishes,

"Look Ezra. Elek what did he do? I know you did something too." Sabine questions,

"Sabine please let me out of these handcuffs and help me get to Travuth I need to talk to him alone. has he take off his hood yet?" Ezra pleads,

"No, he hasn't. I'll help you talk to him but please tell me what happened." Sabine pleads while helping Ezra out of the cuffs,

Ezra and Sabine walk into the common room of the Ghost, everyone glares at them, Sabine and Ezra walk up to Travuth.

"I need to talk to you." Ezra tells Travuth,

"Very well." Travuth states, Ezra noticed he was in less of a trance.

"Wait. Ezra has to wear handcuffs if they're going to talk alone." Des advises,

"Fine." Ezra grumbles before placing his wrist together in front of his body, Des walks up to him placing him in handcuffs,

Ezra and Travuth walk into Travuth and Zeb's room locking the door. Ezra looks to Travuth who unlocks Ezra's handcuffs and pulls back his hood to reveal his frost white hair and emerald green eyes and his tanned skin, Ezra gives a confused look, Travuth chuckles,

"Why are you like this?" Ezra questions,

"Wow you really thought I was tricked by Elek?" Travuth questions,

"Sort of." Ezra replies,

"Heh, heh, Ezra look I know who Elek really is and I know why you don't tell Des." Travuth enlightens him.

"Good. I want to tell her, but she looks up to him and doesn't believe me. Even if I tell her and she believes me, she will have no one to look up to." Ezra states sadly,

"True she won't look up to anyone, but she will learn to trust you." Travuth comforts,

"Look I know that you don't really trust me." Ezra states,

"That's not true I trust you with my life." Travuth states,

"I doubt it." Ezra lies,

"Look I know you believe me." Travuth states,

"Fine." Ezra grumbles,

Travuth grabs his black Mandalorian helmet off the desk and puts it on, Travuth places the handcuffs back on Ezra. Ezra and Travuth walk back out of the room and into the common room of the Ghost, Elek and Des glare at Ezra, Ezra mumbles something before sitting down on the couch next to the table where Des, Elek, Sabine, and Kannan are. Ezra looks at the group they all ignore him except Sabine who is sitting next to him, Ezra lets a small smile creep onto his face as Sabine looks to him. Everyone could see the pain on Ezra's face. No one knew why.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Sabine whispers into his ear,

"It doesn't matter." Ezra whispers,

Ezra and Sabine both stand up and walk into the hall,

"Ezra you can trust me. Tell me." Sabine pleads,

"I thought you trusted me, but you said it yourself you don't trust me, but I guess I deserve it." Ezra growls loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ezra starts to walk away tears fill Sabine's eyes, Sabine raises her arm only to lower it and walk into her room, the door slides shut as Sabine leans against it slowly sliding to the ground her head buried in her knees, Ezra walks into his room the door slides shut, Ezra leans against the wall slowly sliding to the floor his arms resting on his knees, his wrists still locked in place by the handcuffs he lets out a few sobs.

Sabine lets out loud sobs, Hera walks up to Sabine's door and knocks on it.

"Sabine let me in please." Hera pleads,

"Go… away." Sabine growls between sobs,

Kannan and Des also walk up to Sabine's door. They too knock on the door,

"Please let us in we just want to help you. whatever Ezra did, we'll help you." Kannan pleads,

Ezra overhears this from his room as he continues to sob.

'They don't care.' a sick twisted version of Ezra's voice echoes in his head.


	10. the one who lost it all part 2

(Two days later in a cell on a Corellian corvette)

Ezra sits on the metal bed that is attached to the wall, he looks at the blue hard light door that keeps him in this cell, Ezra mutters something a he does Sato steps into the cell,

"What does the Empire need that means having you stay here?" Sato questions,

"I'm. not. with. The. EMPIRE!" Ezra growls,

"Then why did you kill the Jedi and attack your brother?" Sato inquiries,

"Look they lied. The only Jedi I attacked I let live." Ezra informs,

Sato stares at Ezra, before raising a hand and clenching it into a fist, Ezra doesn't even flinch, Sato swings his fist at Ezra, the fist slams into Ezra's left cheek and Ezra is thrown to the ground, Ezra struggles to get back up since his wrists are locked together by the handcuffs. Ezra manages to stand up, and he stares at Sato clearly not fazed by the hit. Ezra chuckles,

"They did worse to me in the prison." Ezra admits,

"Then. Tell. Me. What. The. Empire's doing." Sato orders,

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ezra screams, as someone approaches the cell,

"Let me try." A sweet female voice orders Sato,

"By all means. After all Wren this is your fault." Sato grumbles,

Ezra watches as Sato exits the cell and Sabine walks in, the hard-light door deactivating and reactivating behind Sabine as she enters, the cell, Ezra frowns,

"What do you want?" Ezra questions in a saddened tone,

"Look Ezra, I didn't mean I don't trust you." Sabine starts

"Then what did you mean?" Ezra inquires his tone annoyed,

"Look I was just trying to get Kannan to not leave you to die in the cell." Sabine admits,

"Why should I believe you?" Ezra asks,

"Look I'm sorry please believe me. You can trust me. I promise." Sabine pleads while unlocking Ezra's handcuffs,

Ezra rubs his wrist where the handcuffs were, Ezra looks to Sabine, then to the hard-light door, Ezra wishes he wasn't like this.

"Ezra what's up?" Sabine questions,

"Everything goes wrong for me all through my life. My family left me. Now you guys are leaving me too." Ezra states a saddened tone in his voice,

"I haven't given up on you." Sabine reassures,

"Thank you." Ezra replies a small smile creeps onto his face,

"Ezra. they're going to put you on 'trial' for what they think you did. Please go with them don't fight it." Sabine pleads,

"Can we get out of here?" Ezra asks,

"okay." Sabine answers hesitantly,

Ezra and Sabine walk out of the cell, they step through the corvette, and then they finally make it out of the corvette, Ezra looks around and notices a prepped A-wing starfighter, Ezra looks to Sabine and grabs something out of his pocket, and places it in Sabine's hand. Sabine looks at it and notices it's a holodisk, Sabine looks to Ezra. The rest of the Ghost crew walk up to them. And Elek grabs something out of his pocket and shows it to the rest of the crew, it's a holoprojector.

"I found this in Ezra's room." Elek states before activating it.

A blue hologram of Maul appears, everyone except Travuth gasp in shock,

"Ezra has been working with Maul." Elek adds,

"E-Ezra wouldn't have that." Sabine says her voice shaky,

"Maul has been trying to get Ezra on his side, but he has refused every offer." Travuth states,

Elek and Kannan glare at Travuth.

"If that was true, he wouldn't have it!" Kannan growls,

"I'm sorry Sabine. If you need to talk to me, this disk is the way, it has where I will be." Ezra whispers, to Sabine while slowly closing Sabine's hand that has the disk in it.

Ezra starts to run towards the A-wing, Sabine watches as Ezra hops into the A-wing cockpit. Everyone else realises this and start to run up to the A-wing, but it's too late Ezra has already manages to take off. The A-wing flies through the atmosphere of Atollon and into space. As it does Ezra notices many Corellian corvettes and a Quasar fire-class cruiser, Ezra mutters something before pushing a lever, the black turns to blue, the stars turn to white lines as Ezra enters hyperspace.

(Five minutes later, on Lothal)

The blue fades to black and the stars stop moving, and the, cream and golden planet of Lothal comes into view so do two star destroyers, Ezra presses a few buttons and flies towards the planet, about twenty Tie-fighters fly out of the hangers of the star destroyers. The Tie-fighters start to chase the A-wing, Ezra pilots the A-wing into the atmosphere still chased by the Tie-fighters, Ezra speeds up the A-wing and manages to outrun them into a group of mountains, Ezra navigates through them and almost makes it out when, a Tie-fighter fires a shot at Ezra, Ezra avoids it barely but has to bank up wards to avoid the mountains, most Tie-fighters mange to bank up too, But five pull up to late and crash into the side of the mountain, orange and yellow flames surround the mountain as they crash. Ezra flies towards Capital city, Tie-fighters still chasing him. Two Tie-fighters open fire, the green energy bolts fly towards Ezra's A-wing, the sound of a loud boom fills the air as the A-wing starts to shake. Ezra's A-wing starts to get closer to the ground Ezra struggles to keep it up the Tie-fighters still chasing the sound of crackling is heard as sparks fly off the control board, Ezra raises both hands to cover his face from the sparks, as he does the ship crashes into the ground dragging through the dirt leaving a small trail. Smoke raises off the A-wing, flames crackle on the left thruster, a large crack on the cockpit glass, Ezra's body falls forward his head falls onto the control board, Ezra groans his eyes shut his body still, blood staining the back of his orange shirt, and blood stains his hair making it red.

(Ten minutes later, in the common room of the Ghost)

"Sabine where would Ezra go?!" Kannan growls,

"What are you going to do with him when you find him?" Sabine and Travuth question,

"Well. We'll have to bring him back before he gets to Maul or the Empire." Kannan half-lies,

"What are. You. going. To. Do. With. him. When. You. find him!?" Sabine growls,

"We'll take him in put him on 'trial'. We'll just check all evidence and see. If he's guilty we'll keep him in the cell. If not, he can be brought back to the Rebellion." Kannan responds,

"You won't hurt him?" Sabine questions,

"I promise. He's my apprentice." Kannan half-lies,

"The way you treated his training when I came. Makes it look like you gave up on him." Travuth enlightens Kannan.

"What?" Kannan asks,

"Travuth Ezra lied remember!" Elek whispers to Travuth,

"Look Kannan can I talk to you in private?" Travuth asks,

"Sure." Kannan answers before he and Travuth walk into Travuth and Zeb's room,

"Look I know this sounds weird but. Ezra is innocent, Elek lied. I only agreed with him for a plan that was set up by Ezra when he saved me we knew it was going to happen." Travuth admits hoping no one else can hear,

"Why would Elek lie?" Kannan questions,

"I'll tell you about it when we get Ezra back. But you have to make sure he is allowed free." Travuth orders.

Kannan huffs before 'looking' around the room, even though he's blind,

"Fine." Kannan agrees hesitantly,

"Good now Sabine knows how to find him." Travuth informs,

Kannan and Travuth both walk back into the common room,

"Sabine tell them where Ezra is." Travuth huffs crossing his arms his black Mandalorian helmet void of emotion,

"Very well." Sabine responds,

"Yes, he has to be punished for betraying us." Elek mutters,

"I agree but first he must have a trial." Kannan growls,

"Guys where's Chopper?!" Hera growls as she walks into the room,

"Isn't the rust bucket with you?" Zeb questions,

"No, he wasn't. the last time I saw him he was at the A-wing… with… Ezra!" Hera growls,

"Guys… Ezra's on Lothal. Capital city." Sabine informs them,

"Then let's go!" Hera growls before running out the ship to Sato.

(two minutes later, on Lothal)

Ezra groans his eyes slowly flutter open, his head throbs, Ezra stumbles up onto his feet, and looks around, he's in the fields of Lothal, Ezra turns around, his vision blurred, the sound of fire crackling fills the air. Ezra's vision clears and he sees the A-wing but the glass on the cockpit has been shattered, and it's engulfed by flames. Ezra hears a beep as he turns around. Ezra looks down to see.

"C-C-Chopper?" Ezra questions, stumbling towards the droid.

Ezra stumbles closer only to crash to the ground, Ezra rolls onto his back and screams out in pain, his vision blurred, the world starts to spin Ezra struggles to breath, blood stains his entire stomach, then it all goes black.

"Woah don't worry little droid I'm here to help" a male voice is the last thing Ezra hears,

(twenty minutes later with Sabine)

The Ghost lands in the golden plains of Lothal and everyone runs out, the run towards a burning A-wing, everyone gasps in horror.

"I-I-I-Is he dead?" Sabine questions sadness and fear in her voice,

Travuth walks up to a set of bloody footprints and a trail of blood as if someone had been dragged, he then notices droid tracks and another set of footprints that lead away.

"Good news and bad news." Travuth starts,

Everyone looks to him,

"Ezra's bloody and has been taken away by most likely Imperials." Travuth states,

"And the good news?" Sabine questions,

"that was the good news. The tracks vanish even the droid tracks." Travuth adds,

"GREAT. MY DROID'S LOST. EZRA'S GONE WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG!?" Hera screams

The sound of hissing is heard as the crew turn to face the A-wing everyone starts to back away from the A-wing before running from it, the sound of a loud boom is heard as the A-wing explodes into orange and yellow ball of fire that expands, the crew aren't fast enough and the explosion throws them a few metres away making them crash into the ground, as it all goes black.


	11. lost trust

Ezra opens his eyes again, his head throbs less, Ezra notices he's in a large hut in the mountains near where he crashed, Ezra stands up and realizes he doesn't have a shirt on, he looks down at his shirtless muscular body to see a bandage wrapped around the front and back of his stomach area. A small part of the bandage is red from blood, Ezra looks to his left shoulder only to see it's bandaged up to. Ezra looks over to the door only to see Chopper standing there. Ezra stumbles towards the droid. Chopper bleeps something to Ezra.

"Where is the man then?" Ezra questions,

Chopper bleeps something else out,

"What do you mean others?" Ezra questions.

Chopper bleeps something before rolling to another hut at the opening of the mountain field, Ezra follows only to see a man in a Y-wing pilot uniform, Ezra smiles and walks up to the man.

"Ed!" Ezra screams happily,

"Ezra!" Ed responds,

Ezra looks around the room and notice the Ghost crew his 'family' Ezra slowly backs away.

"Ezra wait it's Des. And Elek. Don't you want to stay?" Ed asks,

"N-N-No. I need to get away from them. Ed." Ezra informs, before sprinting out the hut and through the golden fields of Lothal.

"Ezra waits!" Ed yells from the hut in the mountains,

Ezra starts to sprint further only to stop halfway between the mountains and Capital city, Chopper beeps something making Ezra stops in his tracks,

"How can I go back?" Ezra mutters,

"How can I face them?" Ezra questions,

Chopper beeps rhythmically,

"Hera will kill me because you followed me!" Ezra growls,

Chopper bleeps sadly,

"You trust me? Wow well that's the biggest piece of…" Ezra starts but is cut off by the sound of beeping,

Ezra looks to chopper as they both start going to the mountains again,

"Chopper you want me to go up there? Wow this is not going to help me I'll have nowhere to go." Ezra questions looking at a path that leads up one of the mountains,

Chopper beeps in annoyed way,

"Fine!" Ezra huffs,

Chopper beeps something before Ezra walks up the path.

"What do you mean you have a plan?" Ezra mutters,

Ezra walks further up the path the higher he gets the more lightheaded he feels.

(With Sabine ten minutes later)

Sabine's eyes slowly open, and she looks around to see the rest of the crew also waking up, they're all in a wooden hut. Everyone stands up and a man in a dirty Y-wing pilot outfit walks in, followed by Chopper who beeps something frantically, everyone walks up to them. And Des runs up to the man, they hug each other.

"Ed!" Des screams before letting go,

Des walks up to Travuth and chuckles, before introducing Ed to the crew. Chopper beeps something and the crew look to him.

"Chopper that's going to end badly. Having only Elek go!" Travuth grumbles,

"Why?" everyone questions,

"Never mind you'll find out if he survives or not." Travuth mutters.

Everyone follows Chopper to a path that leads up the mountains. Travuth seems to talk to someone through the force.

"He's coming." Travuth starts, Elek picks up on this.

"Hey Travuth, tell us what you're saying

"Travuth go with Elek." Ezra says through the force. Now everyone picks up on it.

Elek and Travuth glare at each other as they walk up the path. They get higher, and higher, and after five minutes they're too high for the crew to see them. Elek looks down to the fall it's a pretty long drop. Elek looks to Travuth who's next to the edge. Travuth glares at Elek. Elek swings a fist at Travuth, but Travuth ducks under the fist and rams his fist into Elek's stomach, Elek screams in pain, before ramming his open palm into Travuth's face, Travuth is thrown off the path, Travuth starts plummeting to the ground. Elek chuckles before continuing to walk up the path. Travuth holds out his hand towards a large boulder sticking out of the mountain, the boulder flies towards Travuth, Travuth is hit by the boulder, and Travuth manages to jump off the boulder and to the path, but Travuth doesn't make it to the path. Travuth starts to slide down the edge of the mountain. Travuth repeatedly tries to grab at the edge of the path, he starts to fall again, but Travuth manages to grab the edge of the path with one hand. Travuth's body dangles helplessly. Travuth looks down to see the crew, watching him.

"TRAVUTH!" Des screams,

Travuth grunts before lifting his other hand and grabbing the edge of the path. Travuth growls before lifting himself onto the path, Travuth lies down on the path that's carved out in the mountain, Travuth huffs and puffs, relaxing his body, Travuth struggles to catch his breath,

"Ezra, I hope you can do it on your own." Travuth mutters to himself,

(With Sabine)

"I'm going to help Travuth!" Des yells as she runs up the path,

"Crap." Sabine mutters,

"What are you doing Chopper?" Hera questions Chopper,

Chopper beeps something,

"Filming, filming what?!" Hera and Kannan yell.

"Guys how did Travuth fall? I mean he was with Elek both could use the force. So why didn't Elek try to help him?" Sabine points out,

"Huh, what do you mean?" Hera and Kannan question,

"Well. Ezra attacked Elek and called him evil. Travuth was with Elek and he 'fell' but Elek could use the force to help him." Sabine again points out,

"Travuth said something about Elek having lied. But he didn't tell me what." Kannan adds,

"So, Elek lied. And Ezra." Hera starts, but is cut off by a scream of pain,

(With Ezra)

Elek swings a fist at Ezra's head, Ezra tries to duck but to no avail, Elek's fist collides with Ezra's left cheek, Ezra screams in pain as he falls to the ground. Elek chuckles and walks over to the edge of the cliff at the top of the mountain.

"Ezra you have to admit it'll be nice for you to die on our home planet huh, not only will you die on our home planet, you'll die on a nice cliff top, heh, heh, heh." Elek starts, but is cut off by Ezra standing back up,

Ezra huffs, raising both fist, Ezra tries to punch Elek over and over, each one misses, Elek chuckles before grabbing Ezra's throat, Ezra grabs at Elek's arm. Ezra looks to Elek, pain in Ezra's eyes, Ezra struggles for breath, Elek slams his fist into Ezra's bandaged stomach. Ezra screams in pain, Elek lets go of Ezra's throat, Ezra gasps for air, Ezra falls to his arms and knees, blood oozes out of the front of the bandage on Ezra's stomach. Ezra's eyes tear up, Elek pulls out his cross-guard lightsaber hilt, activating it crimson blades shoot out of the cross-guard lightsaber,

"Poor brother. You really shouldn't have run. But I get it. I mean the Empire took our parents away, I left to join the Empire and then destroy it. Des left you. And now Abandoned by your new family, must be hard." Elek mocks,

Ezra barely manages to stand back up, when they hear the sound of footsteps, and Elek and Ezra look to the pathway that leads down the mountain, to see Travuth using Des for support to stand, both standing there watching them,

(Anakin's betrayal starts playing)

"Des." Elek starts sadly,

"He hasn't been abandoned." Travuth adds,

"Look, Des, Travuth, you both don't like him. Join me overthrow the Empire we could bring peace to this broken galaxy." Elek offers,

Travuth chuckles weakly throwing his lightsaber to Ezra, Ezra catches it igniting the frost white blade, Ezra swings at Elek's head, but Elek blocks it with his own crimson bladed lightsaber, Ezra and Elek both lock blades each trying to overpower the other, Ezra screams in pain as Elek starts to push Ezra's blade closer to Ezra's face, Ezra screams in strain trying to keep the blade away from his face, Ezra struggles to keep it away from his face, Elek uses more strength to push the blade into Ezra's face, and Ezra struggles more, and the frost white blade hits his left eye, Ezra screams in pain and uses all his strength to push the blade making Elek stumble backwards, their lightsabers blades pull away from the other, all Ezra can see out his left eye is white, a burned scar from the corner of Ezra's left eyebrow to the left bottom corner of his nose, but luckily it was only his left eye.

"My eye I can't see out it!" Ezra screams before taking a step backwards.

Ezra and Elek charge at each other, Ezra swings from the ground up, Elek barely manages to block the swing, but in doing so stumbles back even more, Elek staggers backwards to the edge of the cliff, and starts to tilt off the edge Elek drops his lightsaber off the edge as it deactivates, Elek is about to fall, but Ezra grabs onto the front of Elek's shirt collar, holding him in place.

"Wow. For someone injured. You are strong. I'll give you that." Elek jokes,

"why aren't you afraid?" Ezra questions angrily,

"It's not the Jedi way to kill an enemy." Elek responds,

"But I'm thinking I just might." Ezra growls but before he can drop him, he's interrupted,

"Ezra. Let him live." Des pleads,

"Why!?" Ezra growls, now Kannan, Zeb and Sabine make it to the top of the path.

"Ezra, we need him otherwise we'll have no evidence that he did it. We need a confession." Des answers,

"Chopper's got that sorted." Ezra says, Ezra is about to let him drop when again he's interrupted,

"Ezra He's our brother! Even if he is evil, he still deserves to live!" Des growls,

"Fine!" Ezra growls, throwing Elek back onto the cliff top,

"See he's no harm." Des and Kannan add,

"You're right." Ezra adds,

Elek walks up next to Ezra and holds his hands out as if he is waiting for handcuffs, Kannan walks up to Elek holding handcuffs, Elek starts to push one of his hands out towards Kannan, and everyone looks in fear, only for Elek to stop and lower his hand letting out a shocked gasp for air, everyone looks to Elek's chest to see Ezra holding Travuth's activated lightsaber in reverse over Elek's chest.

"Elek!" Des screams a mix of anger and sadness in her voice, Ezra deactivates the lightsaber

(Anakin's betrayal stops)

Ezra looks to Elek who drops to his knees, and then to the ground, Elek lets out a small chuckle, Des kneels down next to Elek,

"Never thought you'd actually kill your own brother, I'm proud." Elek jokes before letting out one last breath, all life leaving his body, and his body disappearing.

(an hour later)

Ezra sits on the ramp of the Ghost staring out at the Lothalian night, a tear drops down Ezra's right cheek, he remembers all that he's been through. Travuth of all people was the one to trust him the most. Then Sabine. Ezra chuckles, as Sabine walks up to him with one of his shirts in her hand. Sabine sits down on the right side of Ezra, Sabine hands him his shirt and wraps her left arm around Ezra's neck, Ezra smiles slightly still looking out in front of him. Sabine looks to Ezra's right cheek and plants a small kiss on it, Ezra smiles and turns to face Sabine a burned scar from the corner of Ezra's left eyebrow to the left bottom corner of his nose, his left eye a milky white, Ezra puts his shirt on and wraps his arms around Sabine in a hug.

"Ezra they're talking to Sato about getting you back into the Rebellion as an ally, and forgetting all this happened." Sabine says before wrapping both her arms around Ezra,

Their lips meeting in a passionate kiss after a little they break their kiss, and they break the hug too, Sabine rests her head on Ezra's right shoulder.

"You don't care that I can't see out my left eye?" Ezra questions,

"Of course not, I'm just glad we get to be together after this all, and I think the scar makes you look badass anyway. Nothing will break us apart again." Sabine whispers,

"Yeah I guess." Ezra whispers to her,

"Look Ezra I got this for you." Sabine whispers, handing Ezra a black eyepatch,

"Thank you." Ezra thanks,

Ezra grabs the eyepatch and placing it over his blind eye the black string wrapping around the back of Ezra's head diagonally and across his forehead and under his left ear the eyepatch covers the eye socket area of Ezra's left eye, the scar isn't covered at the eyebrow and nose.

A frown forms on Ezra's face, before Kannan calls them both up to the common room of the Ghost, Ezra and Sabine walk in to see the whole of the Ghost crew and a blue hologram of Sato and three other Phoenix squadron high commanders, everybody looks to Ezra,

"Ezra we're sorry, about everything, if we had believed you your eye wouldn't be damaged." Kannan apologises,

"You have our most humble apologies. You have proved to be very strong; you never gave up on trying to prove that you were innocent, and we now see the mistake we made." Sato starts,

"Indeed, we have decided to allow you back in with a clean slate Commander Bridger." One male high command offers,

"Ezra we all are wanting to have you back on this ship, you're a part of our family." Hera adds,

"Look. Ezra, I know my training with you as your master has been very limited over these many months, but I want you to keep training with me. I know you can get even better at your skills if you do" Kannan also adds,

Ezra looks across the room at everyone, a frown on his face. Ezra looks to Sabine who's next to him.

"They're asking you back Ezra. I'm asking you back." Kannan continues, Kannan holds out his hand with Ezra's black lightsaber hilt,

Ezra looks to Kannan and at Ezra's own lightsaber. Ezra hesitates to grab the lightsaber, but he decides to grab it anyway, everyone smiles slightly,

"I'm sorry Kannan, but I'm not coming back." Ezra answers, everyone's smiles fade,

Ezra walks out of the common room down the halls one last time, before making it out into the Lothalian night, Ezra starts to walk away when he hears three voices shout for him to wait, Ezra turns around to see Des and Travuth standing on the ramp, and Sabine walking up to him with her helmet under her arm,

"Ezra, I need to talk to you." Sabine tells Ezra,

Ezra crosses his arms and looks away from her,

"Why?" Sabine questions,

"No one trusted me. I'm not staying somewhere where I'm not trusted." Ezra answers,

"What about me, and Travuth, we believed you. We stood by you when no one else did!" Sabine questions,

"I know you did, but this isn't about either of you. I can't stay with them not now." Ezra answers now looking at Sabine.

"This is your life! We're your family! You can't just throw it away like this they are giving you another chance! I love you! You're making a mistake" Sabine growls,

"Maybe. But I have to go I'm not trusted, and I never will be it's clear." Ezra says before turning and walking away.

"I understand more than you know. But if you're going, I'm going with you." Sabine orders,

Ezra smiles as Sabine walks up to him.

"Come on Ezra, Sabine please don't go they need you, you cannot just abandon the crew." Des pleads,

"I'm sorry sister but this is the way it is maybe our paths will cross again." Ezra informs Des

Travuth takes his black Mandalorian helmet off, and looks at Ezra, the gentle breeze blowing his white hair, Ezra's one electric blue eye and both Travuth's emerald eyes meet they both nod at each other, Ezra's black eyepatch void of emotion. Sabine places her helmet back on, as does Travuth. Then Ezra and Sabine walk away into the night.

"What are we going to do now Ezra?" Sabine asks,

"We start our own fight against the Empire." Ezra answers,

"With what?" Sabine questions,

"we both have lightsabers. I'm a jedi. We just need to make a message, people will come. And Sabine I love you too." Ezra responds.

"Very well." Sabine responds,

"I love you too Ezra, always have." Sabine adds.


End file.
